Adventure Time:I Am Finn, The End
by JoshuaTheTraveller
Summary: Adventure Time set in an alternate timeline: Our Hero named Finn is now Called forth by a malevolent force inside of Him. an Ancient Entity that was known to be destroyed by the own hands Of Billy the Hero. Struggles brew as the Monster inside Him forces to Gain influence on the Young hero. Will His Hero Heart be able to Face his own Newfound Demon? Finnxpb FinnxMarceline FinnxFp
1. Chapter One:The Beginning(Prologue)

_**Howdy hooo im Joshua with my first ever Adventure Time fanfic set on an alternate timeline (This started after season 1) so yeah he still has the golden sword.. Questions shall be answered during the story's progress. I don't know where this will come to but im heck sure ill enjoy writing. Im horribly excited that this writer's block (I think) is messing with my head. I don't know but tons and tons of ideas are leaking out of my brain like morning toilet. I don't really know how to navigate this so ill just ask some peeps here. So without further fucking intros and lumping distraction here it is.  
Disclaimer:i dont own shit**_

**Chapter One:The Beginning(Prologue)**

**Fade in..**

There was silence .. everywhere.  
There appears a white dot.. a speck of an existence in the middle of the Void . It just stays there.. it stays afloat in the vast emptiness of an indefinite mass of space. Like a loner in the middle of a Big room, it just sits there waiting to be of what it is to a shine of hope in the devastation .. Life among the Unknownst of what is going to be..

"Hello there fellow wisp!"  
An unseen figure spoke, seeming to be smiling and from the tone of its voice, it's a welcoming sound if a person is staring into an untrodded place.

"It has seems that you are tamphastically curious on what's this teeny dot is? Hmm?"  
He spoke in both way, gleeful and fabulously. He paused for a bit for the dramatic effect.

The black dot grew half its size in a blink of an eye.

As seeming to see a nod from the wisp .he continued.  
"Hohoho,flimping dear! Bayble Cuber is watching the birth of an Anomaly Eybel! Or so I can say, a new Computer Fable!"

The Speaker paused again, And then continued.

"Oh delightful! It seems that the viewer is inkledribbly looking forward for our Grabble mabel! Wait and I will adjust my Visualizer- Screen and let us zoom you in and feast your minds Flippity crimps!"

In a matter of seconds the wisp was engulfed by black and appeared into the corner of the newborn universe..  
"Be careful young one!" said the host as it faded in the distance

OoOoO

it was again, Silence.. but with Silence is the fast moving of the surrounding as the probe traverse the universe it is in. Passing through innumerable galaxies, all different in color but everything supposedly sure to cradle life in its grasp. Comets passes by as they too, have a journey to attend to and an adventure to ride on. "Adventuring. Yes, Adventuring". It sounded right for the wisp as it thought of the word . As of now speed has slowed down and it's in a Galaxy and suddenly pink colored words flashed in front of the illuminating ball by saying

_Location_:_Milky_ _Way  
Destination:Earth  
_  
Then it disappeared in a flash. The probe pass through different Stars . Colors dance as Red Giants , White Dwarfs, Blue Giants and Pulsars show off their flames like dancing in the Once empty planes. Decadence and bursting lights enough to blind normal eyes, but to a surprise it didn't. It had more of an inviting sense to it as the wisp halted to a near stop after an indefinite time . It shows a clear view of a familiar Solar System lacking the planet known as Mercury. Looking thru the wonderful scene as the sun flickered its fire like telling a guest that the probe was safe in its heat. the Shiny being stood there admiring the ball of beautiful flames.. enough distracted as it is, it caught a glimpse of a blue planet in the near distance, Seemingly it has a scar on one of its side. The wisp grew curious, In a split second it hastened its pace and sped in the direction to the said planet. The probe seemed excited as it jittered uncontrollably as it entered the atmosphere like a meteor about to hit surface, then pink words flashed again in front of it saying:

_Location:Ooo  
Prepare for return._

Again the words, it disappeared in a flash. What seemingly a straight hit to the ground turned to a fast ball of force as it speedily went into a ballistic trance and flew straight as it shoot and hovered 5 feet from the surface of a grassland. It was night time and the probe's glow can easily catch attention. Some grass was brought about and slowly fell as the wisp decelerated.. it just went straight to a wooden door at the foot of a giant tree as it phased thru it like instinct.. After entering, it ignored the stashes of treasure and went up wearily to an opening above to a living room. It stayed there for a while as it looked thru the room and saw unwashed dishes, a dirty couch, spaghetti on the floor , and a silhouette of a square mechanism plugged to a socket with a wire.. the shining being looked like it shook its head either from ridicule and plain sigh of relief .. It found a ladder made of planks going upward and before it proceeded its ascend .. It saw a golden colored owl lying on the dirty couch, it was as if its drinking Soda? It paid it no mind and continued to rise to a part of the tree that looked like a bedroom, it looked excited.

OoOoO

As the darkness was lightened up slowly as the little guy perked up, it saw some weird things like a rug or skin of a six armed beast, worms near the bed, hanging jaws of a shark (or what's left of it) at the wall with a golden sword on balanced between the teeth of it, and a dog slumbering peacefully in, a drawer?.. This ball of light, This .. Soul know where it is right now ! the spark of light floated to the said bed in the middle part of the room ,a person covered in somewhat a sleeping bag with its face and blonde hair peeking at the head hole of the warmth protection it is in. the kid looked like he is comfortable on how he is resting, It slowly approached and looked like stared into the boy , it went for a minute as if thinking of Happiness, Bliss, Hesitation, and the Cold?

Yes, the Cold that gripped the wisp grimly as its light was slowly sapped out, like loneliness and longing for something, or Pain? It didn't know what to do and the first thing it did was scramble or struggle by itself! As the white light was extinguished and changed with a green aura of low flames ! as the wisp reacted to the change of the light it emitted, the boy in the sleeping bag seemed to be frightened and disturbed too , looking hurt and cold drops of sweat form on his face.. was it dreaming ? was it empathizing the reaction of the wisp? the "thing" was engulfed in the green spark as it laid down at the chest of the sleeping fellow on the bed losing hope and crackles of green flames was starting to birth from it, the surrounding darkened to pitch black and in front of the diminishing ember a mouth formed to a grin with a rotting mouth was seen and then the light disappeared completely accepting of what fate it is held with.. " Hooooo!"

OoOoO

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE !"He screamed in cracking high pitched voice from what to be a horrible dream.

"Who ?! What ?! Where !? didn't do ANYTHING Meat Man!"

The Tree Fort shaked as if it too was awoken from what just transpired .. after a brief silence .. the human boy let out a cry of help:

"Jake …"  
the boy whimpered which was more of a whisper not knowing where he was.

"What is it bro? is it that dream again, AGAIN?" The deep voice coming from the drawers exclaimed in a worrying tone, shrugging his grogginess from the dream he had just got out of too.

The kid is now in a much more calmer state, knowing hes back to reality.

"Yeah big bro , but its much more different .." he let out a deep sigh before telling what he dreamt of.

"You remember the dreams that im always a big goop of light traveling in emptiness going after a black dot?" the kid asked in an interrogative monotone . hes got his composure back.

"Yeah Finn,you talk to a coocky pink guy you don't understand then when you got at the black dot your bod turns green and you go all nuts?"

The one talking was a yellow dog, it proceeded to open the candle at the table near the boy's bed and sat at the right side, staring at the flames, While the boy got his upper body up and out of the sleeping bag, staring at his feet still inside it..

F:" You know Jake, its kinda much more different this time…"he says in a low voice

J:"How so?" in a serious voice but it can still send a sound of worry.

F:"There was still the black dot, and there was still the poo-brained pink guy, But the pink guy sends me to "Watch Myself" and I turned green and I died" Here"" he pointed at his chest."

J:"Dude, that's some serious Bizzy.. maybe a glass of mi-"

F:"And I also saw the Cosmic Owl" he said plainly

The dog's mouth dropped.. crickets chirped and it was the wind that they can hear. After what seemed like forever stopped when the dog shouted:

J:"What the Grod Finn ! why didn't you say earlier ?! why didn't you say it immediately !the Cosmic Owl's presence may make or break your life ! ARE YOU FLIPPING MAD ?! his mouth grew 3 times his size. It was comical as spit splattered at Finn's face.

F:"Dude youre gross." wiping the saliva from his face.  
F:"anyway I think its no biggie, Hes lying down on the couch downstairs drinking a can of rootbeer?" he smiled plainly while shrugging.

J:"WHAT?!" the dog ran down the ladders nervously.. splatting his face first on the living room . then looking disappointed as he saw no one on couch. The dog the took a box of milk using his stretchy hands from their fridge box at the corner, then he got back to the bedroom stretching his legs and handed the box of milk to Finn and plopping back to his Drawer standing up. Finn still frozen from his position thinking deeply.

J:"Dude youre a real time pooper. " Jake said pouting.  
J:"But as of now that dream of yours can either do your life or ruin it, But every step of the way, Your bro will always be at your back ready to kick your butt to wake you up from that Lum." Jake said while pointing his fingers at His Lil bro while smirking a wise smirk.

F:"They wont get anything from me ! Except a whooping they'll never forget!" as he raised his vacant fist high in the air, He felt better, His big bro is always there to support him in anyway, Hes the one that he looks up to.. after Mom and Dad disappeared.

he shook his head as he remember their parents,Removing the sad memory..  
after a little laugh with his Homie, they decided to go to sleep.

J:Goodnight, My Ninja. We got a big day tomorrow

F:Goodnight Bro. Im ready to kick some monster hiney!

As Finn blew the flame in his candle and snuck in on his Sleeping bag and tucked in a comfortable position (Fetal), Finn doze off to sleep .. He dreamt of rescuing princesses and swords , and sugarcubes ..

But something .. _Always_ watches..

"ARENT YOU COLD, FINN?"

**OoOoO**

**Alright I don't know what I just did but I feel its about right to  
****release this , review and criticize me ! I need it !**

***bangs head on keyboard*  
For a prologue this feels too long, I don't know but its too much for an intro to a welcome in my fanfic. I always love me some Adventure Time.**


	2. Chapter Two:Brotherly Love

**Okay its 2 in the morning here, and I have a sick case of insomnia every Sunday and I don't know why, anyway now im in a mood to stop playing Clash of Clans and do out a new chapter, its really good that some people check me out .. so yeah thanks for the time to take a peek at my story!  
For the love of Glob : Please Criticize me !  
*Ahem*  
so without further adieu heres the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Adventure Time.**

Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

"Man .. I always think of what I really am, after Mom and Dad never came .. ive been in a bit of a downer" The human boy pondered his thoughts as the morning breeze hit through his face.. hes been sitting of the door at the foot of the tree fort for an hour .. wearing his crimson "Jamas". It's a fairly good feeling, like a pat on the back just sent for him by the winds. It was a cloudy morning, and the twilight he was seeing always removed the problems of his own,And rays of the Sun slowly peeking through the hills at the distance always gave him a good vibe.. as of the moment, He sat there just remembering how he was raised, All his memory is slowly getting clouded as days pass and all he keeps seeing is the slowly fading sight after every dream:

F:"Whos that thing talking to me? Who is he? What does he wants?" Staring at the ground..  
F:",who are you?!Why are you messing with my head?!" He thought loudly and helding both side of his temple with both of his hands, eyes closed shut.. Frustration easily got to the boy.

His mind just flashed one thing: _Nothing_.

J:"Yo! Finn , Breakfast is ready!" The Dog exclaimed from the 2nd floor of the tree fort , it made a sweet aromatic smell that broke the boy's concentration ,gripping off from his lost inside his mind..

F:"Coming bro! ill be there in a sec!"He stood,the boy stretched his limbs ,exercising. Then a yawn.  
F:"Morning warmup is important before anything..Heh"  
after a round of bends and strains. He stared wearing a subtle smile , at the distance. A pink castle .. He always had a perk up as he stared there, as theres always something to do..

He took something out his Pocket, a pic of him and a Small pink lady hugging him. It was worn out and old, but still the image is still seeable ..  
"See ya later, My Sweet Liege." he chuckled ..

A Little shiver from the still existing breeze, then he got in the fort, getting ready for the Morning.

He climbed up excitedly and stood at the middle of the living room ..as Jake just finished whipping himself some coffee, towel tied to his head like a bandana.

J:"Come on soul brother, dig in!" pretty proud of his cooking.. walking to the table.

F:"My pleasure." He spoke out In a praising tone

J:"Wait wheres Bmo? He never forgets about breakfast" while raising his eyebrow near his seat? Looking at the every corner of the house.

F:"I think hes still Charging, pointing out at the friendly robot, under the couch . still plugged to an outlet."

J:"Let him enjoy it, he got tired reffing our wrestling with Donny yesterday , that guys better being a jerk"

Finn nodded. Now approaching his seat.

OoOoO

They set out on the table and they were laughing the Whole meal as Jake storytells all about how hes thinking on making new Recipes "Bacon Pancakes","Ice Cream Pizza","The Perfect Sandwich" and such, or why hes always hungry. Finn just sat while cracking up at his Brother's never runs out of stories attitude.  
Already done with almost all the meals, Pancakes with honey, Some well steamed sausages, Bacon on the side, some fresh orange slices, and the last spoon of Cookie Dough , that's right ..

"_Cookie Dough_.." It echoed thru there heads as the last spoon of cookie dough was perfectly placed at the center of the table .. laden in a brown wooden bowl ..

F&J:"Cookie Dough…" They said in low tone in unison ..

From the wooden bowl , to each others eyes, They stared at each other.. And a dramatic moment went by as they narrowed their eyes.. Then Jake spoke:

J:"Breakfast is served ..this town aint big enough for the both of us" eyeing at his brother. In a menacing provoking tone .

F:"I am not going down without a fight!"

he screamed while tackling his bro to the ground, he proceeded to headlock Jake as the dog was still dazed, Jake was struggling and stretching his arms flailing everywhere to get something to hold on to"

F:"GiVE UP?!" smirking at the look of his competition.

J:"NEVAAAAAH!" he said in desperation.

until Jake thought of an idea and stood up, He concentrated on his body mass and quickly enlargening to 5 times his size and gaining muscles like an athletic..He let out a boastful grin as Finn tumbled to the side and quickly recovered while making a defensive stance using a spoon as a defensive weapon , They were at the both ends of the table, while the Wooden bowl sits peacefully at the middle.

They were both sweating as they eyed the bowl and each other simultaneously. Releasing low pants, waiting for one of them to make a move, it went like this for half a minute, then they circled the table, jake grew his right hand to a spoon while Finn held his spoon at his righty like a dagger,slowly stepping to their right side. The faint sunshine bursting from the window in sync as they proceed to strategize until..

Bmo:"Hey guys whatcha doing?!"

Both of them got startled and let out a war cry and ran to the table to hopefully take the concoction all by themselves.

Then a sound of crash was heard.. enough for the peaceful grassland morning to get startled, then immediate calmness.

From the dust and scattered dinnerwares and broken furnitures, lie the two mischievious people, lying down in clutter and mess, staring blankly at the ceiling .. One of them spoke.

J:"Dude, that was pretty stupid." With a blank expression. He reverted to his normal self again. The bandana still intact.

F:"Bro, you do know that im all about stupid." with a grin.

J:"Yeah yeah, you win." Sighing and giving up, with a smile. Raising both hands signaling he lost

F:"I win again!" standing up and holding the spoon with the Prize high up..

In Finn's eyes, it was pure bliss at that moment. And his brother was always there to take care of him.

"Mph hmp mph hmmm!"

J:"Whats that!?" hes scared .

A sudden disturbing silence went in until Finn noticed something:

F:"Dude, youre on Beemo." He said flatly. Pointing his vacant hand to the Bot's hand under Jake reaching out.

J:"Oh. Heh sorry Beemo" he let out a sheepish grin as he stood up. Beemo sticking to his back. The Machine's face is in a grumpy expression as it crossed its arms..

Bmo:"Beemo .. is not amused."

They all shared a little laugh as The brothers and the bot cleaned up the mess .. they proceeded to takes bath while beemo got back to formulating new games . After all getting dressed up. Jake and his spider silk pants and Finn with his typical adventurer outfit his sword snuck in the middle of his back and bag, the Sun was already up but still cloudy enough to give the Duo some shade. They bid Beemo goodbye and went straight to the Candy Kingdom .

OoOoO

As they walked thru the grasslands toward the Sweet City .. it was a silent walk when Jake noticed his brother in a rather serious mood. He sparked a conversation:

J:"Yo dude, is there anything bugging you?" Sounding concerned. Brotherly instinct as Jake calls it.

F:"Its nothing Man, I just feel , i feel .. a little bit down." Jake can see his sad expression as the boy stared at the lush grass theyre walking on ..Finn continued.  
F:"Like , im missing something .. someone. Like you know, the Like-Like missing." he said shyly while scratching the back of his head. Upon seeing this, Jake let out his famous "Jeeeeeeeeeealous" Face ..

J:"Looks like my bro is in Love, is It Pbubs or that Crazy Vampire Chick?" in a low masculine voice, hearing this , Finn shouted .

F:"No I Do not!" Screaming , looking embarrassed

J:"Dude,I vote Pbubs..Theres no problem with Pbubs and You, Just get pass the Two Outposts and youre In!" Jake raised his hands high to emphasized the "Youre In"

Finn thought of something "different" and His face started tinting red. Getting uncomfortable and he exclaimed making the dog use his "Jealous" face more while staring at his Bro.

F:"Jake! What are you talking about ?!" hes getting flushed with images in his mind. thoughts of The  
Pink lady.. while eyeing his Brother.

J:"Dude I mean the "Two" outposts" not her _Two outposts"_ Jake giving depth in the words to clarify what he really means. The suspicious Dog's hunch was correct. Looking at his lil bro's relaxed reaction, he knew it will come and he knew he needs to help his Bro-Ham.

They were halfway to getting to the Kingdom.

F:"Oh" He said simply , he lost his blush and smiled .. thinking of his misunderstanding, he feels good his bro is there for him, That's when his grip on the strap of his backpack tightened as he felt energy sprang to him . He ran toward the Sweet Kingdom while screaming

F:"LAST ONE TO THE KINGDOM IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

Jake followed behind running on fours.

J:"YOU WISH!"

OoOoO

After a tense Run , No one really won because Jake's scooped Finn and gave him a ride on his back. They were at the gate of the Candy Kingdom. It was the same beautiful Place, on the walls of the Kingdom sat three mechanized Guardians, Two Gumball Guardians and One Root Beer Guardian. The Two Gumball Guardians were at the side of the palace vicinity sitting at the walls while blowing bubbles, as usual . They were magical in a way. (They still have the vanilla representation) And the Root Beer guardian sitting at the Right side Front wall . Its body, arm and leg color was crimson red with a black belt at its midsection .its neck collar was also black. Its head looked like a generic Rootbeer float, Head made of glass containing rootbeer inside, It has hair made out of Vanilla ice Cream with a red and white striped straw protruding at its left side. Its face contained a blank expression of Black Beady Eyes and a mouth in a Poker Face fashion. It doesn't have a nose. It wielded a Black hammer similar to Mjolnir .its the "Harbringer" the Royalty of Ooo was proud of as they said.

They stood there in Awe of the scenery staring at the Candy Castle outside the walls.. until Jake asked something..

J:"Finn?" asked expressionlessly.

F:"What is it dude" still gazing in awe.

J:"RBG's hair?"

F:"What about it?.."

J:"Why doesn't it melt in the sun?"

F:"…."

Awkward silence as they stood in front of the Root Beer Guardian..

J:"Maybe we can go in now .."

F:"Yeaaaaaaah .." Finn said lazily

As they were about to enter the Candy Kingdom gates. Familiar faces showed up..

"Halt!"  
"Intruder!"  
"Stop!"  
"Weewooweeweewooweewooweewoo"

The Duo facepalmed and groaned a deep groan as the Noisy beings scrambled .. the GBGs and RBG just stared before going back to doing their own thing .. it took minutes before the beings stopped and surrounded the two adventurers ..

F&J:"Nnnnnnng .. Banana Guards .." they both said under their breaths.

The Banana Guards is they are what they are. "Banana" Guards. They wore Viking armor identical to each other,They all wore similar simple iron chainmails without any shoulder guard as top armor .. wearing a military iron helmet . they all wielded wooden round shields , paired with spears . the tip is similar to diamond in sharpness.

"You are not allowed to enter the Candy Kingdom without passes!" said the one guard

"Don't move or we will use force!" said the other one.

"Who are you guys?" someone said from a distance.

Then when Finn raised his hands. Everybody felt provoked and came nearer..Jake finally spoke up.

J:"We are the_ Acquaintances_ of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum" while bowing in a sarcastic manner.

The guards asked a question ..

"Where are your passes?" They all said in perfect unison .. Jake rose up and began searching his pockets.. If he had any ..

J:"Ah! Of Course ! Its Somewhere .. wait .. FINN! Where are the passes?" Temper rising.

F:"Dude, I told you I missed something.." crossing his arm.. coming in realization .

J:"Aw nuts.. Do we have to go all the way back thru? Im tired" Jake said while pouting.

Finn was about to nod irritatingly until he thought of kneeled and He rummaged through his bag. Both peeking curiosity from his Bro and the Guards which lowered down their weapons ..

F:"Ah! Here it is!" he whispered , he grew a little blush again ..  
He stood up and gave a piece of paper to one of the Guards who after took a look at it ..  
F:"Here" he said shyly.

B1:"Hey guys ! take a look at this !" the guard was totally amused giving Finn slight embarrassment.  
The other guards all huddled and after looking at the Piece of paper, they gave a respect to the moment ,Jake had another suspicion, raising one brow and looking at Finn, who just chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. After a brief moment, All the banana guards smiled , one spoke.

B2:"You can Go in Now"he said smiling

B3:"Tell us when the wedding will be held!" said the one exclaiming and giving a thumbs up.

B1:"Don't worry we got you both covered up!" telling them while meekly giving the paper back to Finn which he put in his left pocket.

B4:"Ill be the best Man !" upon hearing this all the Guards got to an argument on who will be the best man.

"Me!"  
"No! I didn't put my spear on his throat so it should be me!"  
"Well, he spoke to me First!"  
"Well, im the oldest here so it should be Me!"

Upon hear the Duo , left the guards to blabble and took a run To the gates and into the Vicinity of the Kingdom . The brothers panted and took a rest at the main road sidewalk that heads to the candy castle.. while staring at the different structures inside the kingdom,there were coffee shops, homes, gumdrop kids playing Catch, Different candy citizens from Candy canes, cupcakes, lollipops,marshmallows and other sweets. Its just pure fun and socialization inside ..

OoOoO

J:"Finn?" asked while sighing.

F:"Yeah, My Ninja?" he said nonchalantly.  
J:"What did you show to the banana guards? And whats with the Best Man?!" Feeling jealous .. hands on his hips

F:"Heh. Its nothing bro, seriously .. Oh what are you do-!"it was then that Jake wrestled Finn until he took the paper out of Finn's pocket which turned out to be a picture of Him and the Little Gummy Royalty.. he released his brother which only charged at him and Jake grew a third hand that blocked Finn which he kept pushing even when its no yield, Like what big bros and sis do to their siblings.

J:"Hehe, looks like my guess is correct" Jake said while holding the paper with his right and his left at his chin..

F:"No ! give it back Jake! Its not what it looks like" still denying when hes totally busted.

J:"Whateves bro, But whatever happens with you and Pbubs.. I, WILL BE THE BEST MAN !" Shouting as he gave back the pic , he retracted his extra limbs and put his hands at Finn's shoulders as they walk through the sidewalk ..

F:"JAKE ! Shhhhh!" he shouted a whisper, Now face all red and looking ready to faint.  
F:"Everybody's staring dude!"

J:"Yeah. You sly dog you" giving a playful grin, punching finn lightly at his side..

The Candy people ignored and paid no mind , after confirming that nothings wrong .. Finn got room to breath..

F:"Fine , Fine .. that spot is always for my Bro-Ham .

J:"Homie Love" he exclaimed in a badass voice.

And they Fist bumped while Walking towards the palace.. Where their mission Awaits.

**OoOoO**

**That was a freaking mouthful! Sorry if I visualize things too much , its just my thing and I didnt want to leave you readers with dull visualization .. Anyway review , and criticize, a follow or fave would be beautiful . its what keeps me going , You readers ! if there is some misspellings or misgrammarization or theres something wrong .. pm me or something , it would be great help My Ninjas.**

**ROBERTO:Thanks for the review ! yes possibly bro!**


	3. Chapter Three:The Meet

**I always type like a fucking retard and these errors , ruin the flow of the story , for those who read , im really sorry , im fixing those errors ASAP , I don't really have those editors . and im not a good writer too .. again I apologize, so heres the 3****rd**** chapter . OC-ish characters is going to be introduced, Peebles ancestor or parents is that Sentient Bubblegum in Simon and Marcy , That's her parents, not her.I will incorporate that her parents Survived and evolved to build the candy kingdom and actually Birth her(with her mindset).  
Pbubs in the original timeline is 827 years old and In the game "ADVENTURE TIME:Explore The Dungeon Because I Don't Know" co written by Pen Ward. Her parents were beneath the Candy Kingdom still a blob of gum as the Final Boss in the game so yeah.. without further chit chat, heres the Chapter.  
Disclaimer:im broke, i dont own shit. except for the OCs.**

Chapter Three:The Meet

The brothers are now walking toward the Candy Castle, full of vigor. They are pretty excited by the New Mission the candy royalties will dispose them of They are always welcomed by the place they now see the steps of the Main entrance of the Candy Kingdom , they just passed the Plaza and what seemed to be a Crime Scene complete with Yellow borderlines and Black Rocks scattered at the place.. the Candy Citizens who were at the place greeted them happily , they got munchies , tarts, sugary sweets and other varieties the Peds could offer and Finn's bag was half full while Jake morphed a pouch like a kangaroo and put all their "Loot" there.

J:"Man, these people stack up on sweet crunkle.. we will get flabs in no time !" he excitedly said as he took out chocolate bar and took a bit in it ..  
F:"Yeah man, my bag got all heavy and we haven't even reached the Castle yet!" he screeched while struggling to keep with the pace of his older brother ..

after a long sweet walk and a couple more Candy People welcoming them with confections and such .. they reach The stairs of the Candy Castle.

F:"What the Bjork,I missed this place" he said with a dreamy face , while both hands at the back of his head.  
J:"You ready bro? Were gonna meet Her parents" The dog said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down , looking at Finn while going up the stairs .  
F:"Jaaaaaake" He whined while slumping his shoulders, head at the sky while eyes closed. His brother's teases are getting to him. The carpet feels good at their feet, a relieving sensation even when theyre both at making fun of each other.  
J:"Hehe, alright alright no more teases" Jake said while winking.

They stood now at the Main front door of the Castle .. hesitating on entering . they took a long stare , until Finn proceeds to knock the Heavy Door. But before He even laid his hands on the Beautifully designed entry .. it swung open.. much to their surprise.

?:"Oh splendid! You must be the Peeps Bonnie always talks about !" the woman exclaimed in delight as she leaned and hugged the heroes, and retracted as soon as she got too comfy  
?:"Oh apologies, young heroes, I haven't introduced myself formally,Ahem" the woman said ..

"I am Adeltrudis Bubblegum .. Queen of the Candy Kingdom and Bonnie's mom" she said while in a joyful expression.. while holding her hands together beside her face .

Finn grew nervous , shivering a little and tinting red as Jake smirked knowing why ..

OoOoO

Queen Adeltrudi's facial feature is calm to look at. Much like having a motherly aura with a clumsy attitude of being too welcoming for visitors, hence She is always called as the "Friendly Lady" by most people who don't know her but still got the attitude of a gossiper and sass of a tough lady, having pale pink skin and her pink hair done in one big braid laying on her shoulder she has a slim build of a woman in her early 40's, She always flashes a Yellow and pink gown that from waist down, resembles a tart and an adorned yellow simple tiara with a blue gem in the middler. after the Queen introduced herself,Finn step forward:

F:"I am Finn the Human!" He said in zeal while pointing himself in the chest with his thumb,shouting out his nervousness.. he always feel heroic with that.

J:"And I am JT Dogg-" He said stuttering and regained composure.  
J:"I mean Jake.. Jake the Dog." He said with a goofy smile.

F&J:"And It is nice to be of your service, Your majesty" they said both while in a one foot- one knee kneel to the sweet Queen . Even, when theyre in Poking fun , they still got big respect for royalties.

QA:"Oh stahp it, don't be too formal sweeties" she said while giggling. The two warriors knew the cue and stood up. She asked.

QA:"Looks like you got plenty of treats already?mind if we store it for a while for your convenience, young Gentlemen?" Holding her hands together down while head tilted in a smile.

J:"Oh No! Its okay Milady we are fine!" Shooking his head and while shaking both of his hands in front desperately. He does want to leave his treats alone.

She giggled again covering her mouth with one hand.

F:"So what is in need of solving here, Milady?" he said with a concerned smirk while looking around, which excitened the candy lady, and awestrucking Jake, this is the first time he saw his Bro looking forward eagerly to a favor.

QA:"Shhh .. Come sweeties, we will talk about it at the Tea Room." she spoke silently while one finger covering her lip.

The Candy Queen started to usher them in through the Halls ,its mainly colored orange and its widely designed with support embroidered with intricate floral designs . Through the Corridors where the sunlight peeked with no problem, its used mostly as lighting for the beautiful walkway, As they walked Finn peeked through the window and see as every citizen going with their life, Jolly and Interaction can be seen, it puts a smile in his face, and at the same time:

_Repulsion_,_Emptiness,__Disgust._

F:"Its that feeling again" he whispered lowly. He shook his head to remove his dizzy state as he felt sick and stood straight back as The Queen was leading. Jake was still holding on to his sweets, munching every now and then getting occupied not noticing his brother's discomfort. His mouth is covered in a mess of different chips and frosting bits. What seemed to be minutes of silent walking was broken after they stumbled to an Individual. About to open the door of the tea room

QA:"What in Grod's name are you wearing, Old man?" Crossing her arm .., she seem serious for the two heroes and much to their surprise at the sudden change of mood of the friendly ruler.

?:"Come on .. its not like there is Visi- Ow! Ow! Ow!" The man in white sandos and heart embedded boxer's got his hair pulled by the Queen's right hand making him lean face to face with Finn, and Jake. The poor guy smiled a childish smile while The Queen groaned and rolled her eyes.

QA:"Introduce yourself,Mr. Emil Burke Bubblegum."in an imperative tone , more like an order.

?:"Umm. Hi?"He said goofily.

Emil Burke Bubblegum. He is a childish guy that everyone calls as the _"True_ Nice King" for his selfless attitude and hand in hand helping in constructions within the city. He is more often seen interacting within the kingdom wearing _"Comfy Wear"_ as he calls it, but when he wears his more flashy clothes he always wears skin tight beige pants, a black belt and mid cut black boots . he has a golden robe with brown outlines with circular broad shoulders with shoulder plates . The inner clothe he wears consist of a simple white Tshirt. He has a complexion near to Finn with a hint of pink , knowing he is still of the Bubblegum blood. A golden crown adorned with blue gems sits atop his neatly done pink hair, His face looks more like a guy in his late 20s.

OoOoO

(Time Lapse:Tea Room)  
The King and Queen explained why they aren't in the kingdom too much, the reason is they are always travelling through Ooo , finding new acquaintances , but a distress sprang. A sour talk ran through Fire Kingdom and Candy Kingdom during the time The Fire Count, attempted to kidnap Cotton Candy Princess which is a relative of The Bubblegum Family. The Flame King finally raised their flag and sent a Messenger from their domain to apologize for the long time dispute and end the misunderstanding of the two Kingdoms once and for all. Everything was going well until one of of the Candy Citizens (Cinnamon Bun) thought there was a fire loose at the Safe Zone of the Kingdom where harmful elementals can stay. The half-baked sweetbread threw a pail of water to the Messenger. There was never heard of the being again. The Flame King isn't that much amused of what transpired and needs an explanation.

The tea room is colored cream with not too much inside, its rather small room that can fit 6 people comfortably, there is an orange circular table in the middle with a white clothe on it,embroidered with birds. the tea kettle and its cups compliment the color of the clothe, being ceramic with doves engraved on it..  
. The seats are not too flashy, light colored Wooden plain chair with a window at the side openly accessible for air circulation .. outside the sun shines more beautifully..  
They sit side by side . Finn and Jake , then the 2 royal bloods. Jake already emptied his pouch full of sweets after the first minutes of their conversation.

QA:"That Young Flame King that she calls herself is really stubborn .." The Queen huffed , silently irritated.

KE:"So youre the Friends of My Bonnie that suggested to help us in our Dilemma, am I correct?" as the King sip from his cup , still in his "Comfy Wear".. his hair was a mess as The Queen was still pouting..

F:"Of Course your highness, We will do anything for the safety of your Kingdom" helding his arm in his chest to show sincerity ..

The Queen inhaled before laying out the mission for Finn and Jake..  
QA:"Okay boys,let me get to this quick, all you need to do is wawa wa wawawa wawa wa.."

Jake was just staring at the window , showing his short attention span. not paying too much attention to the conversation while holding his steaming tea. Thinking about something deeply, the clouds floating freely, the faint touches of light that hits his face every so often, it didn't shine too much and brought the dog to meditate and pass by time fast..

_"Jake..Jake?_ Jake. JAKE!"

the dog was startled as his cup and its contents fell to his knees as he silently gestured pain.. Good thing Finn is the only person in the room now..

F:"Dude , you went bonkers for a while." he said while leaning by the wall near the window ..

After cooling from his disaster, Jake went by the window and stared at the bottom where Business is still abound ..

J:"Its nothing man , I just miss her yknow." He said in a sad tone .

Finn wrapped his left arm around Jake's neck landing on his shoulder.

F:"She will just be gone for a while dude, we both know that you and Lady are made for each other, right? She just needs to think" He said with a calming voice while patting jake's shoulder.

J:"Yeah, I hope.. If only Meat Man didn't tell that we go out past my curfew." He said shooking his head,still unsure ..  
J:"So whats the master plan? Whats the mission bro." He said, trying to change the subject

F:"Its pretty simple man, we go to the Fire Kingdom as messengers and send this Report and Apology Letter to the Flame King, easy peasy" he said while shaking a piece of scroll that "somewhat", magically appeared in his vacant hand in Jake's perspective

J:"Okay dude, when will we go there?" he said while going back to the seat, sitting casually.

F:"Maybe tomorrow bro, Queen Adel said the report isn't complete, and also she said that we should be Careful" then a shrug while going back to leaning at the wall.

J:"Why dude? They don't really cause so much trouble, right?" resting his back at the table.  
F:"The Queen said that the Flame King is a psycho" He said in a whisper while leaning forward at Jake's ears.

J:"Ok, got it!" he didn't really feel to afraid.  
Jake looked around ..  
J:"Where are they anyway?"looking confused.

F:"They said they got to go prepare for Science Conference Junk or something."

Jake felt alive again as he formed a mischievious grin as he stared at his bro:  
J:"I think they like you.." he said while smirking.

F:"What?" He said in a half smirk and one eyebrow raised.

J:"Real talk bro." He shifted his sit that his left arm rested at one of his thighs while the his right hand held his other thigh..  
J:"While I was bonkers.. Did they talk about you and Peebs?" still wearing the smirk he had.

"FINN !"

Before Finn could say a word someone came running through the room and tackle hugged him to the floor, He himself was surprised as they recognized who it was and Jake was amused..

"Hey whats up Peebs?"

**OoOoO**

**Adeltrudis:NOBLE STRENGTH in German**  
**Emil:RIVAL in German**  
**Burke:SHIELD or PROTECTION in German**

**Yeah here it is, 7 hours of work , damn delays and edits . any grammatical errors , pm me or such. this is sort of a chapter to get those OCs some exposure, if you got any suggestions on how this story will go, or ideas that yall think will make this story better,or any constructive criticism. pm or review , it helps me alot as my ideas are slowly draining away**

**dubstepguy001-yeah i can do that bro.**

**Review!Follow!Or Fave!everything is appreciated! thanks !**


	4. Chapter Four:BitterSweet

**Wassup ! ive got 160 visitors and 406 views! Hooray! Thanks for the attention you are giving me guys! Its an honor to write for yall! As of now im just introducing all the possible main characters and showing their characteristics so sorry if I don't skip straight to action and such. I don't want to Time Lapse to months so youll get plenty of juicy description of moments and vivid backgrounds ;) as of now .. I do have a headcanon on this arc already, so ill just wait until the time is right for the pairings to go in, Finn is still 13 as of this timeline so fuzzy puppy love will be good. So guys heres it is ! enjoy!  
Disclaimer:I dont own a thing .. im poor.**

**Chapter Four:Bittersweet**

"Hey, whats up Peebs?" he said casually, he cant move from the weight of the young lady coupled by the fact of his bashfulness as the lady's face was inches from his .

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum 13 Years old. the Daughter of the King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom, elegant,simple, scientific,playful, and a "Mathematical dame" according to Finn which fits her perfectly as she is a "Brain Child" .a nickname given to her by her dad since she always outsmarts people far older from her,she has a sadistic nature paired with her smarts in contrast with her sweet , adorable face: Built the Root Beer Guardian with her bare hands at the age of 10 under the consent of her Dad which is a Norse Mythos Fanatic, who also designed the Banana Guard outfit.. Her mom didnt support it even if she is the one who made the Gumball Guardians. She wears a sweet simple Pink Ball Gown .. a purple sash, Sporting her short pink hair , and a golden tiara with a Blue Turquoise Jewel at the pinnacle.  
Her methods of transportations: a Large brown falcon named Morrow, A White swan, The Jelly Horse, and Her "Big Sis"which is a Rainicorn.

They stared for a while ..  
Pb:"I missed you, you know?" She said In a rather sad tone..

Finn chuckled and looks to the side..

F:"Hehe, well here I am, You know we have to help Jake after LSP bit his buns, Right?"

The candy princess half smiled , and proceeded to hug him, head layed to his shoulder as Finn nervously accepted, hes getting used to it though.. it didn't last long enough as Jake cleared his throat, enough to get the attention of the two as they came back to reality..

J:"Ahem, I guess you too are having a sweet time. I might leave for a while and Go to Lady's house, wait for her and woo her again, I miss having hugs" Jake said, while winking at Finn and PB who grew more red as Both of them rushed to stand up not looking at each other, staring at the ground.

J:"Toodles, Laters Peebs!Ill be back later Finn. Remember , _Two Outposts_" Jake said while laughing ,he jumped through the window.

Finn and the princess just stared through the window weirded out, Jake stretched his legs to great heights and proceeded to walk on fours at the grasslands at the direction of her Girl's House. There was silence at the room , Finn cant talk since he got shy from his brothers remarks,until the Sweet Teen pulled Finn's hand and went out the room ran through the corridor..

F:"Where are we going Princess?" He asked.

Pb:"Anywhere! Lets just have fun! You seldom go here these days" She said enthusiastically, wearing a warm smile as she responded Finn which is still being dragged behind..  
F:"Right on Princess!" He shouted .. our hero felt like a piece of him is beginning to grow back , but as they ran on , he cant shake off the dreams he was having,he cant forget the fact that every smile he takes, and every laugh he took in and as He was near the Princess, there is pain in his chest that he as somehow he can take, it disturbed him..

OoOoO

They just ran through the corridor hands held .. they now run at the same pace, as they now entered the Main Halls which is a really busy sight as its filled with servants cleaning and royalties from several kingdoms come jostling in and out of the castle,The Queen and King sat side by side at the end of the Hall in Gold thrones with red velvet cushions giving cards resembling Invitation to the Outsiders. They were proceeding to run, Peebs bumped onto 2 someones accidentally and fell back to the floor as they were near the Candy Castle door.. Groaning ,she stared at the being who is the cause of her trip.

?1:"Princess, what are you doing .. lollygagging here in the halls?!" its tone almost a shrill voice in an irregular tone, At the back, Finn was a little moved by the Authoritarian vibe from the being in front of him, He helped Princess up as another shrill voice followed, but in a more calm tone.

?2:"Brother .. don't scare .. our Sister Princess." It said attempting to let his counterpart relax.

?1:"Nnnnnng. Alright fellow brother. Im sorry … Sister Princess" it said in the same tone as before.  
?1:"Unacceptable." voicing out a whisper, audible for the 3 people in front which they ignored.

As Peebs got her composure back, she let out a smile while Finn was by her side in a valiant stance, ready to defend his Princess:

Pb:"Its okay Earl" gleefully, she held her hands out, Finn was shaken by this as he remembers, the princess is always easy to get grumps, especially when shes either insulted, or defied. Especially the Dungeon incident they encountered where Finn got beat up bad in attempt to steal the "Crystal Eye"

The Earls of Lemongrab were the first creations of the Bubblegum family to be the next heir to the throne in case the offsprings of them become deceased (yes theyre very rational).. They were both made at the same time by both Queen Adel and King Burke, which they intentionally did .. in contrast of each other. They both live in a solitary castle: Lemongrab, where they rule themselves and their Lemon Kids. Its a Debate capital in all of Ooo.

The first Earl is a lemon humanoid , lemonhead which is recognized wearing a black Body suit. And black boots and green sash. With a golden sword on his side, which can release a high pitch frequency to stun his foes. He has a snake like tongue and eyes paired with shark like teeth.. He is called _Yin_ by his Dad.

The second Earl is also identical to his brother,lemonhead recognized by a white body suit and baby blue sash and boots to pair with. His dark brown scepter with a green gem at the top is known to be a heirloom of the Bubblegum family that is rumored to release "Good Feelings" which aids people in stress, He is called _Yang_ by his Dad.

L1:"Mmmm. Okay." Slowly holding the princess hands for the handshake.. seeming contented

Lemongrab2 which was at his side smiled and gave a pat on the back.. then something harsh happened. As they shook their hands , The Princess suddenly changed from a smile to a mocking grin then blew raspberries which enraged Black Lemongrab. Then she kicked the Sour ruler on the Kneecap which made the earl wince and drop down releasing its hold on the Princess holding his knee as tears flowed from both pain and anger,the white counterpart stared in shock at the Actions of the princess.  
The troublesome Princess and her confused associate made a run outside the Castle.. as Finn followed, confused but had a good laugh Nonetheless

"What the hay .." he whispered. this is the first time He saw the Princess in a hardcore prank. Or is it physical abuse? He never cared..

In the interior of the Castle as they ran on, an unsettling Scream can be heard:

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

OoOoO

They had a Radical day ..the friendly couple snuck back at the Castle and did mixing chemicals at the Princess'Lab. They did different chemical concoction and Finn is always their to test it himself, which rather added to the Fun as the young boy's reaction was totally priceless. Both of them had science goggles on.

Pb:"Finn, try this , it's an Instant Bath Serum I made, it boosts your metabolism and increases your temperature,then converts the salt in your sweat into deodorizers! So you don't have to be smelly anymore" she spoke then teases him, sticking her tongue out while handing the mixture. Finn didnt understand much but knew it was connected to "Instant Bath".

F:"Alright Princess." He took the bottle and took one big gulp.

after mere seconds of silence, The boy fell down to the floor as blurted let out:

F:"So spice ! So spice!" as his face reddens.

Pb:"No! You so spice!" as she came to his side while giggling.

They shared a Hearty moment while removing Finn's heat problem which diminished fast after an apple they picked at a tree branch outside the window,then they proceeded to go to the Main Halls which is now empty except for occasional servants walking around, The candy princess saw her male maid.

Pb:"Hey Peppermint Butler!"

Pep:"Oh hello there, Little Princess!" he said while lifting a tray at his right.  
Pep:"What is your requests and orders, Your Highness?" he asked while bowing

Peppermint Butler, a loyal guardian to Princess Bubblegum, Adviser of Queen Adel and an occasional partner in crime of King Burke as they share the same fashion sense and enthusiasm for History. He is a well-dressed peppermint candy in a semi formal Blue Coat. He is always seen at the interior of the Candy Castle, cooking or just plain cleaning the furnitures. Or sometimes going to the Topmost part of the Candy Castle Tree with Princess Bubblegum's dad . They said they were "Phonecalling some Friends" though there is no electricity at the said place.

Pb:"Peppermint Butler I want you to inform me if Lady Rainicorn arrives here as soon as possible, I want to tell my Big Sis something reaaaaally bloobalooby" she said in a casual way.

Pep:"Of course Princess, I will tell you on the spot" He said formally.  
Pep:"Does my Liege need anything more?" still waiting for another command, He is fond of protecting and pleasing her Future Leader.

Pb:"Its all good Pepbut, You can go now and continue your work" while giving a thumbs up and a wink.

Pep:"Yes, your Highness and also. The King and Queen needs to talk to you about the Science Barbecue, Theyre at the Master's Bedroom. Bye Princess" He said Bowing and running off.

Pb:"Aw dirt balls" She said .. She turned around to tell Finn shes got to go.  
Pb:"Finn I need to- Finn ?" she said as Finn has disappeared out of her sight.

OoOoO

Our hero Finn was now running through the body was now numbing away with somewhat a withering pain through all his nerves .. He is shivering from an unusual change in temperature in his body as he is freezing cold. He bits his lips to ignore the pain while buying time,He was getting to the Tree Fort. Hoping to see his brother and help him in his ailment .. All he was thinking at first is it's the Cookie Dough that he ate that gave him a tummy ache and it will go away later, He never was so wrong, quickly, he regretted his choice to tell his Brother his Uncomfortable status.. as He was now limping his way holding his chest with his right and head with his left as a piercing headache started to become more and more severe each time he took a step..  
**  
**Finn's body got heavier and heavier .. Until he feel like hes being punished beaten up by something unseen, cursing under his breath, his surrounding got distorted and surreal as everything faded out of his sight, This brought panic and confusion upon the boy but all the pain diminished which gave him room to breath, the Colors of the peaceful Plains played with his eyes as Green, Brown, Blue merge and twist about his head .. complex colors came in, He felt dizzy as he fell to his knees both hands on the ground while looking through the distance, trembling, and on his skin were beads of sweat . the colors whirling around as he watched in mixture of cowardice,helplessness,and bluff of courage as everything crumbled,

The ground ..

..the sky ..

.. clouds ..

_.. Everything._turned to dust and everything was Pitch black, _Again._

F:"Who are you?!" what seemed to be struggling escalated to a cry. He shouted, slowly his voice was taken from him .. he never felt so helpless his whole life, theres something there.. Theres something that he cant escape from .. He tried to move his hands, legs, any part that can be move, but he was frozen in place, like an easy prey to be feasted later on. He eventually gave up, just sensing the surrounding, as he forced not to let his tears fall .

Then what showed to be a blurry white figure of something was seen in a distance from him.. he caught a glimpse of it and his eyes never blinked. it walked slowly through the Bleakness as clicking of bones brought shivers to the human boy's core, Even from a far distance the sounds of footstep was so clear that it was like the figure was at his very side.. Finn felt a teeth-clattering feeling creep to his whole being, it was a disturbing feeling, he was at the corner of desperation, his insides felt like messing up and he wants to throw up, But he cant. Praying to Glob was his only source of strength as of the moment.

It continued to walk until it was mere few feets from him .. from the blurry silhouette it was before, it was so barely clear that Finn, knew who it was .. The entity is Skeletal , but not ordinary bones ,Theres spikes perch from its backbones and shoulder blades saying that it wasn't at any part, a tame being, it struck terror to him as the creature Towered over his paralyzed body, it has long fingers clawed .. both Hands and Feet known to flicker its prey and conjure the Essence of the Undead, it has Curled Horns that symbolizes its place in the murky depths at the realms of The Nightosphere, Or much more dire than the wretched place. Its Skull that act as its face was without emotions .. Eye sockets releasing an eerie green glow at the middle, Staring cold as merely as its sight can traumatize the bravest of warriors.

From its upright look, it slowly turned its head down to the stunned boy with cracking sounds.. which gained more and more Ominous for the dazed hero at the mere presence of the somewhat undead being, as His body was quaking with sheer dread and the numbing cold from Both the ambience of the place he was thrown into and the being in front of him.. It was a short time as they Glare at each other. Until it hit him .. but why? He was vanquished long ago by Billy,right?!

F:"The Lich.." he whispered.

He knew it was the Lich.. but He knew too that The Lich was defeated long ago by His Hero, but he didn't had the chance to see Him . it was rumored that he was sent to an unknown portal after briefly defeating The Vile Necromancer ..he dug into his thoughts deeply as he gains Courage bit by bit. just to be interrupted..

The Last Human heard a grim chuckle..the being spoke but the voice echoes from everywhere, the creature stares at him not,breaking the eye contact with the Boy, which was now Unintimidated..

?:"Foolish child .." The being said in a deep monotonous voice, more like a plain insult..upon hearing this, Finn replied:

F:"Why are you here?! Billy already kicked your butt to Glob World! What do you want from me!" He took all his voice and force to build up massive much impact to the Monster as mist came out from his mouth due to the low temperature of the place,He tried to lift his arm to get his sword and fight.. but he was constricted. It spoke again,unnerved.

?:"I am but the remnants of what was .. and what will be" This confused Finn , he cant understand the cryptic language while he continued to eye the Skeletal entity

Finn was now voiceless, but unbreakable from his bluffed courage,his confidence fired. The being whos eyeing at him moved .. Raising one hand at its waist level, letting out a finger from his bony fingers as Finn's irises enlargened as it pointed out at his forehead. "What is this? What will he do to me? Why is this happening" those are only the few questions that ran inside his head..

?:"You will understand, When the time is ripe.. Child." It was as if the being was reading every thought Finn was thinking.

Before Finn could react ,the finger was pushed lightly inside His forehead. He didn't feel anything as it phased through it. He stared in Horror,Bewilderment, and Palpitation at the Necromancer. It flatly stared at him, his eyes quivered from what he is witnessing,cracks were beginning to appear from everywhere, like everything was like glass slowly shattering from an unknown force . It took only a couple of seconds of breathing before he was losing air, everything whirled into strange shapes and black circles started to appear floating as his stare to the intruder was slowly weakened. He tried to shout and beg for help but all was for naught . he felt nauseatic and finally ,Dropping down as he laid his eyes to rest, hoping to hug Death with open arms.

_"COME … FINN."_

**OoOoO**

**dubstepguy001: lets just see about that bro;)**

**Roberto: I just don't see too much of that Cute Loli Prubs so I think that she will fit into this story very well.**

**Alrighty then ! I will now tell my schedule on when I post chapters or any updates on what will be of this story .. as of now im pretty happy that you guys read this crap even if its full of grammatical errors and misspellings and shitty format (self pity) . so I will post every now and then.**  
**it will never have a big hiatus as I get inspiration from yall . This is my first fic and people read it! Anyway please show me your love .. Review my chapters as it will help me a lot :( come one guys a little criticism or showing that you read it wont really take time as a 10 second comment wont hurt . Thank you, Enjoy, And Good day !**


	5. Chapter Five:Bland

**Heres another chapter .. im on a roll right now . Okay nuff said . Also : you might wanna search this on youtube because there will be lil singing, the 1st verse and the chorus : When I Met You Acoustic- Sam Tepace  
her voice fits this well.  
Disfreakingclaimer: i dont own AT.**

**Chapter Five:Blan****d **

_Its dark .. So dark. It cant see anything, Am I dead ? am i? Maybe? i dont know .. I just started to man up, dude. Then someone starts to poo on it. Like,seriously.I feel stiff .. What am i in? i cant move . I hope Jake finds my body. If im dead, I hope theres good food on one of the Dead Worlds. Ill miss Jake's cooking, Where's Death? i cant see him.. did he deliver me while i was knocked out? this is the real Dead World? if it is, i can take it, better than be with Lumpy Space Princess._

He is still paralyzed but moreover, his eyes is closed thats why he cant see. Hes been in a straight lying position for minutes. The human boy starts to think of what state he is in . He just repeats the same question again and again . until he heard something.

?:"Yo Kid." a voice nearby echoed.

F:"Did i hear something?"

?:"Yeah, Doofus."

F:"Who are you?Where am i?" puzzled by the situation.

D:"First of all, Name's Death. Second,I dont know what happened here but, Youre in a coma in your own Vault and i dont know if youre dead or not." Finn can see the shrugging thru the voice.

Finn listened ,absorbing the information that is just still processing he spoke.

F:"Sooooooo, im dead , but im not dead?" He even got confused with his own question.

D:"Youre kinda alive for now, but your other half doesnt want to."

F:"..."

He didnt understand what Death just got on and taking a long time to think..

F:"Ow!"

D:"What is it now?"

F:"I think someone just Booped my head."

D:"Your head is telling you to speak up, i aint got all day standing here in your Fears." in a tone of obvious impatient.

F:"Ok wait up, sheesh. is that good or bad?"

D:"I dont know kid, its probably in your own perspective, Do you want to _Go_? or go back to your miserable life?"

Finn thinks for a brief moment.

F:"Is the food good at your place?" Finn said innocently.

D:"Dead people dont eat, You Dingus."

F:"Aw Nuts"

D:"Well they do like the taste of flesh, But theres no flesh there though." looking unsure.

F:"Id choose the second one then" He said surely.

D:"By the way on that but.. theres a twist."

F:"What is that then?" He is growing curious.

D:"Hehe. Youve got physical and emotional trauma Kid, _Severe_ Trauma." He laughed like it was child's play.

F:"Oh."

D:"Youre in actually in a half coma. Your conscious mind is Okay at this moment, but your Inner screws which you cant see are getting loose."

Thats where he was regaining memories and as soon as he thought about his encounter with the skeletal being. He fainted. Death just sighed..  
After a few minutes .He felt a slap and a rant from Death

D:"Wake up, I got an appointment with Stripes later. Dont you go sleeping on me." He said , irritated by the boy's action.

F:"Ugh .." he said as his mind regaining senses.

D:"Dont force yourself to remember it, I know what youre thinking about, think about bunnies or other ish."

F:"Alright" and he did what he was told.

D:"Dont tell anyone about that" he spoke in a whisper.

F:"About what?"

D:"The bunnies. Dont want people thinking im soft"

F:"Yes! just please get on with it!"

D:"Youre easily attacked by Fear ,even your Fear Feaster is locked within here because hes been kicked out by the intruder. Thats why your subconscious mind stuffed your whole being in this Vault. Youre lucky a loophole triggered so i can Visit you, something most people with a coma cant do."

F:"And the Twist?" He remembered about it and asked right away..

D:"Oh yeah, wait"

Finn heard the rustling of cloth, leather, clanking of metal and glass. after a moment, Death spoke again.

D:"Im gonna erase your whole Fears temporarily kid,Thats the only way you can cope with the situation."

F:"Why?" He heard a slap, its the sound of Death facepalming.

D:"BECAUSE! if i let you live with all that stuff in you, Youll probably go Nuts, which is the worst case scenario, better to Die than go Donked." He said followed by a chuckle by his own joke, removing the disappointment in Finn not getting the context.

F:"So .. when will i get my memories back?"

D:"Only time will tell. from what i saw, Even that Crasher got buzzed from your breakdown for a while and after that, Its your move."

F:"Okay lets do it"

D:"Open your mouth and say Ah" he answered immediately.

Finn immediately followed the Ruler of the land of the Dead. after hearing an uncorking, a bottle got pushed over his mouth, he got overwhelmed by surprise and resisted to drink the content of the bottle and spat it.

F:"What are you doing?!" he blurted out.

D:"Your brain really is stupid. The content in this Bottle will remove your fears, triggering your subconscious self to get you out of this place. Now drink it"

Death shoved the bottle and at the second time, Finn followed the commands and drank the Content.  
"This is just water." He thinks to himself. And right after emptying the contents. Everything went blank.

**MEEP.**

OoOoO

Marceline, was peacefully sitting at the entrance of the Cave near her Pink Little House,Her legs in front were hugged by her hands covering her face. She sports a black sweatshirt with a red skull in the middle..blue skinny jeans and a pair of her black mid cut shoes .Her deep midnight hair was tied on a ponytail which reaches to her lower back. . It was after Dusk and the cloudless star-filled sky added beauty to the Full moon,like mimicking a lantern through the empty Grasslands while being brought about mildly by jolts of breeze,it was shining in its nocturnal bask of light that touched the face of the Vampire Queen. She occasionally closed her eyes as she intakes the fresh air and exhaled in relaxation from the peace that lingered in her pose. She smiled, The girl only experience this during full moon. And more rarely to get the silence since theres always parties and jam sessions at her house. This is one of those times where she can meditate .. She smiled and felt like singing

"_Theres I was, an empty piece of a shell. Just minding my own world_ ._Without ever knowin, what love and life were all about.."_ she stopped, pondering to think .

"_Then you came .. you brought me out of the shell, you Gave the world to me" _as she said those words.. her eyes start to water up but she doesn't know why..

"_And before I knew .. That I was so in love youuu .."_ she sighed ..

"_You gave me reason for my being, and I love what im feeling .. You gave me a meaning to my Life.." _tears watered up through her cheeks from her unconscious feelings..

"_And ive gone beyond existing, And it all began.. When I met you.." _she stopped and gasped in realization on what she was feeling . Weird, all the pent up emotions bursting out, as She thought of "Him".

M:"Why?" she asked as she scrunched up her nose slightly.

The Vampire girl, finished singing and confused from whats happening to red and wet with tears ,feeling the loneliness within her, being in a solitary state, afraid of giving trust to anybody, locking her real feelings within her. She got used to it that she no longer minds whats happening and paying not too much attention to her state, accepting everything either good or bad. A thousand years of strife and hurt, Her bestfriendS leaving her. Shes trying to hold it in as she can, Shes a Radical Dame after all. She felt brightening up as she thought of the word.

M:"Radical Dame huh?" she said while wiping the tears from her face.. still sniffling..

M:"Man, I hope the Weenerdogs are at their place now.I miss pranking Jake" She said while smirking, she was pretty emotional but her callous attitude that developed through the years, it was nothing, For her.

Marceline floated back to her house and took a look at the clock.

M:"Its just 7:34. Less than 30 minutes before Jake's curfew, they should be there anytime, Gotta get go" she said with a wicked grin,evidently plotting something bad.  
She just went to the kitchen and took some strawberries .. Hovered back to the Living room and snatched the Axe Bass leaning at the wall and slung it on her back and started her venture slowly to the Tree Fort.

OoOoO

She was flying slowly as to take time to think of a good scare for the Frightful dog while slowly snacking the red from the strawberries

M:"will I turn to my giant bat form and come from the back? Or my awesome demon smile and scare him from the window like last time? I don't know, maybe my snake head can pee his butt off? Ugh This is getting harder than I expected" she said with a half grin.

After a slow trip, she eventually got at the window of the tree fort, still taking the red out of her fruits. She looked through the glass while cupping both of her hands at the side of her eyes to see a clear view.  
She never saw anything except for a lying game console with its screen picturing a battery filling up..

M:"Wow, Bmo's on a day off on being a whacko, that's for sure"

She looked for any scent of any living being. but to her disappointment, theres none except for poultry and cats, the prankster floated to the top of the Tree to think ..

M:"Where in Glob's name are those two hiding?" slightly Frustrated of not having fun yet. She had a doubt that the duo are not there and just hiding.

She sat there, at the top of the Tree Fort for an hour .. randomly strumming her guitar and noting some pieces she know about .. All her strawberries have withered away that its as thin as paper, and disappeared with the wind overtime. Until she got tired .

M:"I think they crashed at Bubblegum's crib, ill just go back tomorrow, don't want to ruin Burke and Adel's private time." She told herself. Theres a sparkle of playfulness at her eyes as she said it.

Marceline decided to go home and float away from the Tree Fort back to her home.

M:"Maybe ill call Booboo and the Gang for some movie marathon or stuff"

floating away from the treetop, she took time to look at the Candy Kingdom..

M:"Man, I miss Them"

while having a moment, Something caught her eyes, something different, something , Blue.

M:"Whos that? Is that Fi- Finn !"  
She saw the body of the unconscious hero at short distance from the Tree Fort laying on his front on the Grass, Marceline quickly floated to his side.

M:"Finn?" was the only word she can speak. At first she thought he was dead.  
She poked him with a stick she found beside her.

M:"Hey.

She continued to poke two times.

M:"Are you okay, Weenie?"

From there the Vampire stop fooling and looked at his pulse .checked If there are any bruises a monster would have cause the poor state if her friend, She looked for any cuts or fractures as she ventured the Boy's body.  
She couldn't help but smile from the look of her friend despite his situation.

M:"Man,Finn you are a chubby little nut." As she pinched his nose and wiggling it about. Theres something about Finn that she Found cute.

Theres was nothing really wrong with the boy except for the low temperature, caused by lying in the cold ground for almost the whole day,and the slow beat of his heart and Finn not yet waking up which Marceline found odd even when she already attempted to scare him off with all she got.

M:"Hang on there dude, Ill fix you up .."

She proceeded to change the boy's sleeping position lying on him on his back carefully, Then carrying him Bridal style , She continued away to Her house

While on her short venture, she took the time to look at her bestfriend. Still in his "Awesome Hat".

M: Wow , even if youre pretty beat up. You still managed to look cool and .. stuff ..

Marceline felt her heart beat skip then sped up ..

M: Glob.. hadnt felt like this in a long time ..

The Vampiric dame now reached her home.  
as she started to enter the front door. Shes beginning to get distracted by whats happening in her. not paying attention to the position of her distressed buddy. Finn's head hit the side of the entrance, which Finn managed react and groan.

M:"Oops, sorry bro."

"Dang my heads messed up big time, nevermind. Get to work"

She proceeded to lay Finn on the couch then she remembered ..

M:"I forgot , wait a sec Finn."

She layed Finn on the ground then rushed to her bedroom to take clothes and jackets from her closet which ended to a mess. Returned to the living room and randomly placed it on the couch For the Boy's comfort then before laying him there:

M:"There little Finny, youre all snug. Oh."

Then she noticed the dirtiness of the boy's face, clothes, legs.

M:"Ohoh this is gonna be a _loooong night_" she said while smirking and shooking her head .

**OoOoO**

**Aight this chapter was already laid on me, just fixing and editing some crap.  
****Thanks for the Views, Follows and Faves, My Ninjas i appreciate!**

**Codyweb:First of all.. THANK YOU for the feedbacks ! im really sorry if theres a ton of misgrammarization and other ish that hinders to deliver the feels, yknow .Yes i just done the word document tip and i read through it, it really gave me a more in the front of the scene feeling and a chance to fix more unneccesaries . And thank you for the praise and criticism, ill do better! :)**

**Dubstepguy:Yes , apologies for the bad things lol. ill do better bubba.**

**Guest: Whoever you are. Thank you ! you are awesome !**

**By the way for those reading this: Better check out my My Main Ninja Codyweb and his Fic about Finnceline: Finn's Hero Heart. Its pretty freaking Sick ! hes the reason im here !Now im just gonna lurk and post the next one sooner or later ;)**

**And one more thing: the song i used is one of the oldies but goodies here in my place, check the real composers: Apo Hiking Society. and listen again if youre interested. _Starts Lurking_  
**


	6. Chapter Six:Sour

**Wow ! I have a thousand views and 300+ watchers! thanks for the attention as always guys !**

**Whoa ! i just watched the new episode: nemesis. it was a freaking blast ! Pepbut and Dark Arts Rule Brah ! anyway enough dawdling and here it is!**

**Chapter Six:Sour**

Pept:"Yes, your Highness and also. The King and Queen needs to talk to you about the Science Barbecue, Theyre at the Master's Bedroom. Bye Princess" He said Bowing and running off.

Pb:"Aw dirt balls" She said .. She turned around to tell Finn shes got to go.  
Pb:"Finn I need to- Finn ?" she said as Finn has disappeared out of her sight.

"Where did he go?" she looked around .. No sign of the boy anywhere.

Pb:"Maybe pepbut scared him off or something" she said . dropping the subject

The Princess proceeded to walk around the Main Halls. looking at the design, all the hard work put through, the marvelously painted walls..

Pb:"Pink" she said .

Then the last, Staring at the Golden thrones , lying ahead in front of her, She felt the feeling of sadness and happiness at the same time ..

she sighed as she felt sadness  
"Mom and Dad are always busy , if they get here all they do is work. I miss them .. After they got here they all attended to give invites to the Science BBQ, Dangit, its like im the one whos in charge here more and theyre always outside doing whateves they want and im here doing all their work."

The she thought of the other part:

"But if i get to be the one in charge .. Then i can have a .."

The little princess gasped. putting her hands covering her mouth,wide eyed. thinking of the possibilities , All the possibilities.

Pb:"King?" then she flustered red as she realized ..

"I dont know .. I always prank and kick his butt." She felt uncertainty.

She climbed up sat at the left throne, she stared at the front for a while, then closed her eyes. digging deep to her thoughts what she will do in the future,Learn to whistle,be an expert in hand to hand combat, Build an eternal empire ..

"Build .. an ETERNAL empire .." she whispered. it was peaceful for the princess until she heard a sudden outburst of shouting candy people, inaudible to her ears, As curious as can be she quickly open her eyes and saw an unfamiliar setting as her sight became clearer.

in front of her all of her citizens cheering as she noticed, she was dressed in her usual gown , but it was white, a golden sash with still her usual golden tiara .. sitting on her throne as she kicked her feet to and fro. she looked happy as she saw all the candy citizens throwing flowers jumping up and down with glee, she saw Jake being carried at the top of the crowd , he was laughing heartily, he didnt notice then quickly being thrown outside of the Castle.

Jake:"Im Okay!" he screamed

The excited royalty was so in awe with the scenery, until all the voices became clear.

"Long Live The Queen! Long Live The Queen! Long Live The Queen! Long Live The Queen!"

Theyre proclaiming their new Queen?

Pb:"Me?"

"she stared dumbfounded , overwhelmed with a tingly feeling up her cheeks. then someone held her hand from her right, She was surprised as it was his friend , Finn. sitting beside her. "hand in hand"

Finn:"Hey Princess" he said while wearing a warm smile while gripping to the confused Sugary monarch,hes still in his usual outfit, but something was different .. Hes holding a sword by his right palm where the tip of the sword touch the floor. It has a crossguard resembling a cross in a circle . it was double edged and its color was white. its in fact, giving of a faint light in it ..

"PRINCESS !"

She was startled as she fell of the chair she was on .. Head first..

CB:"Hello Princess. Aha.. hah."

She groaned:

Pb:"What is it, CB .." still on the floor..

CB:"Mother Queen is uhh .. umm .. uhh.."

This took for a while..

Pb:"Calling" finally answering .. quite dazed..

CB:"Yeah"

Pb:"Okay i get it. You can go now." the princess' moment got ruined.

CB:"Thanks princess" as the innocent bun runs off outside to cause more trouble.

She stood up, not in the mood .. being broken from . a dream?

Pb:"So its just a dream huh?" she said as she dusted her clothes losing the temper

As she walked thru the halls, her servants greeting her ..

"Hello princess!"

"Good day! young princess!"

"Have a good day your higness"

"Take care of yourself my young liege"

All of them greeted as they bow.. the princess was in a world of her own.. not paying attention to the greets..

Pb:"Interesting" she smiled .. as A good vibe coursed thru her from the dream.. she went onto the Master's Bedroom

OoOoO 

"Mom?"

"We need to talk young lady"

"Ugh, Fine."

From the entrance way where the little princess was peeking .. She got inside cautiously and slowly, more like being very very careful of her movements . The room where she got in is the master's bedroom. It is a big pink room . after entering you can already see the Big pink bed at the end of the room, looks really sleepable without disturbances. Build with the latest "Comfort tech" as they say. at its side is two Small pink trees planted in beautifully made vanilla colored pots with ornated surfaces. the trees resembles Bonsais except for the color, and at the back of each plant is a window clearly accesible for ventilation .. The Queen is sitting at the right side of the bed, staring at the open window. Its afternoon and the Weather is Cloudy .

QA:"Come and sit beside dear" while tapping the cushion of the bed by her side

Pb:"Yes , mother."

There was silence as the little princess fiddled with her fingers, momentum built up and the Queen decided to speak.

QA:"My daughter .. what did you do to your brothers?" she questioned.

The princess gave a hidden pucker in her face as she tried to dodge the answer.

Pb:"They were at the way and-" she was cut off.

QA:"What did you do to your brother, answer me Miss Bonnibel Bubblegum" she said in command now staring at the princess.

Pb:"I kicked one of the Earls." she said lowly, no guilt .

QA:"And Why did you do that?Hm?" one eyebrow raised, pointing out her wrong.

Pb:"Because, hes at our way.. and he said the Word that i do not like" while crossing her arms, grumping out

QA:"Whos the "our" youre saying? is it that Boy? The mercenary?"

Pb:"Yes.. and Its Finn, mom." she added

QA:"I know daughter im just clarifying .. He sure knows how to choose a woman"  
now smiling ..

Pb:"Mom, we are not dating"still in her sour mood.

QA:"Okay whatever you say Bonnie" she sighed then continued, and straightened up.  
QA:"Back to the topic at hand" She then held her daughters hand which is at the princess' lap.  
QA:"So just because Yin said that word.. you have to hurt him. is that it my daughter? she is much more calmer now..

Pb:"Yes" as she lowered her head.

She didnt really liked the word "Unacceptable" being said to herself, especially if its the Black Lemongrab who really is the only one who uses the term so often. The reason is rather ironic as she thinks the unacceptable one is the sour earl and why? its going to be answered..

The Queen had a saddened expression as she saw her daughter felt guilt.. she hugged her, The princess not responding.

QA:"Bonnibel, you know i love you right?"

Pb:"..."

QA:"i know what youre thinking, that we have less time for you , Your brother is in a special case and he needs all the attention and love"

Pb:"Dont i need your attention and love, Mom?" as her tears begin well up.

QA"Yes you do baby, im sorry, im very sorry" as she released the hug for a moment and kissed her longing daughter in the forehead then back to hugging her, The Queen knows her daughter needs her right now for they havent been seeing for a while, the princess then finally paid the hug back by doing the same..

QA:"Im very Sorry for not being there thru your early success and when you needed your mommy the most"

Pb:"Its not that mom, i wanna be with you and daddy everyday, its really sad being here all alone, Finn and his brother are always at their hunts, no ones telling me my stories before bedtime because Cinnamon Bun cant read, No lullabies, Pepbut is a teeeeerrible singer, no everything.. i miss you and dad so much" She tightened her hug, face flowing with tears.

Pb:"Im always the one doing work here while You guys have fun at Lemongrab every so often , its all plop-dumps and waggle sags.." still holding on tight .

QA:"I know what youre thinking sweetie" she faced The gummy princess.  
QA:"The Lemongrabs are sour individuals, you know right?" with a calm smile.

Pb:"Mmhm" she said while nodding and sniffling.

QA:"Yes thats what they are sweetie, they get off mood with little things easily! thats why your dad and i are there to teach them how to love their own babies with less "reconditioning"" . the queen emphasizing this while raising her fingers on quote with the word..the princess then smiled. she held her again

QA:"so when they already know, We 3 can always be together again or maybe even or more !" she said with a wink.

Princess Bubblegum lightened up when she heard this. Queen Adeltrudis pulled a hanky from her gown pockets and wiped off the tears from the recovering princess.

QA:"So when you see your Big Brother .. you apologize to him alright? He will be here with Yang for the Science Barbecue .." she said while fixing her daughters tiara.

Pb:"Big Brother?" She said with a confused look.

QA:"Of course! Your dad and i made you 3 with hard work soooo yeah ."  
"That sounded wrong" the queen thought to herself.

Pb:"Umm .. Okay Mom" She said now regaining a smile..

QA:" and dont kick anyone's knee. That hurts .. A LOT" she said with wide eyes.

The princess giggled at the face of the Queen.

Pb:"Yes mom. I Love You!" and hugged her once mother once again.

QA:"I love you too Hun." She returned the hug with another of her own while brushing the little candy royalty's hair with her hand ..

Pb:"Mom?"

QA:"Yes Dear?"

Pb:"Wheres Dad?"

QA:"I dont know sweetie, He was with Pepbut for a sec then they disappeared, theyre gonna have an appointment with their buddies i think"

Pb:"Ohh .." She nodded. not having much to say.

They pulled from the hug.

QA:"Bonnie?"

Pb:"Yeah mom?"

QA:"I saw you hugging that Boy."

Pb:"Aw Dangit"  
She said as her mom laughed at their sweetness.

OoOoO

(Back to Present)

M:"Ohoh this is gonna be a _looooong _night"she said while smirking and shooking her head slowly

She took a look at the clock.

9:48 pm

M:"man its early" (for her)  
M:"What couldve happened to you ? Hmm?" She think for awhile while still carrying finn. she could feel something different, like an occasional blurry eyesight when staring at Him, he took it no mind and addressed first to give comfort to the unconscious hero."

M:"Lets clean you up bro"

Still carrying Finn she then proceeded upstairs and taking caution of the environment , avoid anymore bumps that could possibly hit the distressed boy's head.

She groaned.  
M:"Bath."

They proceeded to the Bathroom .. she laid Finn at the tub carefully, and took time to stare the calm demeanor of the boy in front of her, He never looked so innocent for the Vampire Queen until now..

M:"Finny .."

She leaned forward while hovering near the boy's face, cherishing the time from the unknown pull from his buddy ..

M:"What are you really, you weenie ?" she said as she gave a half smile..

M:"Lets See"

she didnt notice as she slowly took of the "Awesome Hat" with her left hand

M:"Whoa"

as she was done with pulling the hat .. from Finn's head, golden strands fell slowly as its in a bundle.. slowly, his sides, his bangs, they all drop down and reached to his shoulder, covering his face. The vampire girl was open-mouthed as she was still captivated by an indescribable charisma ..

M:"Dude, you should let you hair down more often.." in awe and surprise.

She snapped out of it..shaking her head furiously.

M:"Enough of this! i need to fix you up first .."

"Dumb head" she called herself.

Marceline floated out of the room and took a purple towel and some random clothing from the already messed up closet.

M:"This should do it for a while." contented with whatever she took .

She got back in the bathroom and return to the side of his still unconscious friend at her knees ..

M:"Never did this once in my life, Worth a try' she said nonchalantly..

She did it and removed every piece of clothing, starting with the shirt, then held his back and slowly removed the bag , it isnt that heavy and it was clanking some metal and things, she didnt mind,She put the bag at the side of the tub for a while, She took off the Finn's short as she looked away and threw it aside without looking..

M:"Youre a mess dude" she said as shes looking down .. getting nervous  
then his shoes , slipping the black footwear ..

M:"This is getting weird.."

An awkward moment arises as shes removing the socks of the human boy..

M:"Get yourself together, this isnt too much of a task right.. right?" the paranoid state of the girl kicked in .. getting a blush as she got finished taking off the socks.

She shuffled up and her head lightly with her palms ..

"Uuuuuugh ..Wake up wake up wake up wake up marceline" she told to herself repeatedly ..

She then recomposed herself and got back to tending to the boy .. looking at his face..

"Sorry, and Dont worry Finn. Ill Take Care of You.." she said dearingly

OoOoO

"Ow .. My head hurts .. where , why?" Finn said as he held his temple with both hands.

He seems to be laying in a bed and everything is barely.. as he feels , its kinda tough but still comfortable to lie on ..

F:"Where am i?" He questioned , still unmoving from his refreshing state and his headache is fading away fast ..

"I cant remember anything , last thing i remembered was Pb talking to Pepbut.."

He decided to stand up from the bed after a few moments and takes notice of the things inside the room as his eyes were adjusted to the dark, heads on the wall , a closet nearby, light lamps on the ceiling, everything were weird and scary.. after being startled by 2 heads that looked like twisted animals on the other wall.. he sees a faint light from the floor at the other end of the room.

F:"Hmm."

Being a curious individual .. he went to the source of the light . revealing a ladder..

F:"Did a monster kidnap me?" He went in a defensive state as he pulls out his sword, which to his disappointment , is not at his back, his hat is missing too, neither was his bag too ..

F:"You gotta be flipping kidding me" he cursed ..

Our hero was now slowly going down the ladders .. slowly , without making noise .. Until he got down .. He stared in an unfamiliar place, it was illuminated ..at his side was an amplifier .. pink walls .. theres a lamp, red couch and a door ..

F:"I gotta get out of here , fast" he then tiptoed to the door slowly .. his breath erratic and heavy as he came nearer and nearer the entranceway. He took the time to stare at the window ..

F:"Its dark .."

Then as he held and turned the knob , a cold helpless expression came in ..

F:"Holy Hobos, i cant open this door"

He desperately turned the knob left to right which emitted a clicking sound .. nothing happened as he was slowly getting frightened from the aura of the place ..

M:"Hey.

F:"NO ! DONT EAT ME I TASTE DUMB!"

he said as he jumped in fright and panic .. he got in to a kneeling position .. hands clamped together as his head face the floor. eyes closed in.

M:"Chill out dude .. its me Finn" standing in front of Finn.

F:"Marceline?" Still afraid .. as he looked up saw marceline in front of him, He cant control getting a tint of red in his cheeks..

Marceline is wearing a big blue tshirt with red heart in the middle, a blue minishorts ..Her Dark, glossy hair fell nearly to her feet. She was holding Finn's backpack through her arms at the left and a Glass of red at the right. He was just staring at her expressionless while she looked tired..

M:"Hey, Earth to Finn?" waving her hands in the boy's face.

He came back to his consciousness .. How can he be not stunned ? He was facing a lovely lady in front of him?

M:"Stand up there already, dont pray to me." Finn huffed and slowly stood up..

F:"Fine .." he muttered.

Marceline gave a displeased look. then threw the bag to Finn which hastily catched.

F:"Grod Marmar, i thought you were a monster that kidnapped me .." his face was with a pleading look ..

M:"I am sometimes" she said casually ..

F:"Ohh" that brought a smile to both companions .. then silence occured

M:"So any thoughts on how you got jacked up in front of the tree fort?" as she took a sip of the red at the glass

F:"What? Really?

M:"Yeah its a long story.."

F:"Tell me, id love to know"

M:"Okay, Take a seat, i know youre thirsty so drink this, very good for the skin"

And she told him what happened, from her going to the fort, planning on pranking Jake, waiting for an hour, no sign of Jake and Finn, going back, seeing Finn lying on the ground .. she pretty much explained everything except for one little thing. they were still sitting and the backpack at the middle of them. and the light from the rising sun is creeping outside, Finn finished the drink and left it at the floor, with a contorted face.

F:"Man, What was that?" with a somewhat disappointed tone.

M:"Tomato Juice, Dont judge me. Hmp" she faked an upset look.

F:"No! im just kidding! its good!"

M:"Reeeeally?" she glared at the boy.

F:"Yeah.. it tastes different , what you like, i like it too" he segwayed.

M:"Suuuuure.."

They dropped the subject:

F:"anyway i dont get it but ill remember the reason after a couple days, I just have one question" raising one finger.

M:"Fire away" as she laid back in her tough couch.

F:"So how did you-" his eyes almost dropped.

M:"What?"

F:"D-Did you j-just-!" quivering with embarassment as his cheeks got red hot again ..

Marceline was surprised, but still, tried to look cool..

M:"Oh its nothing .." she smirked. which frustrated the boy more.

F:"What?!" he stood straight as his fist clenched and eyes closed hes really really red right now .. mixed emotions ..obviously, hes in a fit

M:"What? Its not like i looked at your bod, or something i had my eyes closed"

F:"..."

M:"I promise .." she raised her hands with a plain tired face ..

F:"Okaaaay .." he stopped shaking and sat back to the couch .. He heard a grumble ..

F:"Umm marcy?"

M:"Yeah Finn?"

F:"Do you have some cookies there?" easily forgetting the last subject

M:"Looks like someone's in need of munchies" she said while brushing Finn's hair..

F:"Yeaaaaah .. do you have any cookies?"

M:"I dont have any cookies, silly. Remember?"

F:"Oh sorry milady.." he said halfjokingly.

M:"youre cray dude, but i have some spaghetti here, want a bite?" gesturing the kitchen using her head and eyes.

Thats when Finn remembered that Him and his brother still needs to go to the Candy Kingdom for the Briefing, the report and their travel to The Fire Kingdom..

F:"Umm, can i just bring some with me? im kinda going somewhere" he said sheepishly ..

M:"Okay Finny whatever you say." she cant argue .. and just floated to kitchen while facing Finn.

As Marcy was Fixing the Food..

M:"Oh .. i think he can use this." She said while preparing the Saucy strands of macaroni

While Finn looked through his backpack being occupied ..after a short while of looking:

F:"Where is that? oh thank Grod here it is." he whispered.

M:"Hey whats that Finn?" as she approached .

F:"Oh nothing important" he huddled back to his usual sit .. marcy sat.

M:"Come on , whats that" she said while playfully nudging Finn's side

F:"Umm its just a scroll of the mission , nothing much."

M:"Oh. Boring"

F:"Yeah it really is!" as he stood up with his bag..

M:"Oh by the way ..heres the Spaghetti .. keep that container safe! thats Reeeally important for me." shes serious and Finn can see that

The container is metallic and colored olive green .. its partially faded from the oldness maybe? it has engraved letters unreadable.

Finn took a while to to stare at the Lunchbox like container ..

F:"Thanks , Marceline" sincerity in his eyes..

M:"Yeah, its not out of my character to help peeps in their troubles" She crossed her legs.

M:"Right? My Henchman?" she said in an elegant tone..

F:"Yeah yeah .. Master" he said jokingly .. as he put the Container inside his backpack and slinging it to his shoulder

He went outside the door ..

F:"The Tree Fort's not far, right?"

M:"Yeah, im sleepy .." then a yawn ..

F:"Okay dude, ill be going now" he said as he stared at the now half conscious vampire laying on the couch ..

F:"Bye mar , have a good crash" silently and sweetly.

M:"Yeah Finn .. Take Care"

Finn got out and and closed the door silently .. he scratch his head ..

F:"Oh . my hat , Nevermind ill get it maybe tomorrow.."

He continued to venture the grass lands back to his home. as he was walking .. he took something from the bag and looked at it gladly..

"Ill be there, milady"

.. Finn left Marcy that was fading to sleep.. she took out Something from her pockets and hugged it close to her chest ..

_"Take Care .. Finn"_

**OoOoO**

**Whoooooo ! done ! damn writer's block left me hanging like wut, sorry if this chapter is kinda off if it is. Guys i really need a beta reader because im not that good at searching errors, who can fill that place? it can be deeply appreciated, if you want you can go and pm me. ill be happy to accept anyone ..Any way review for added morale, follow, for further updates. Lovelots my Ninjas.**

**Ooobserver: Thank you for the praise ! i will do much more better! thanks for the Feedback.**  
**Roberto:here it is bud , hope you enjoy**

**Anyway for those Flinn fans out there check out Ooobserver, he has one of my Favorite Fics, Citadel of Truth and Ember Alias. he has them Fics about the cutest couple on Ooo, well i hope they get back together. Joshua, Out.**


	7. Chapter Seven:Cooking Well

**Here it is .. enjoy . Longest chapter i think.**

**Chapter 7:Cooking Well**

The sun had already finished peeking over the horizon and now casting wide arrays of golden rays of yellow as it rise up through the clear blue sky .. like a full bloomed sunflower in spring. Our hero is now venturing back home using a pathway forged by dry lands in the lush green ground . He is missing something;

"Wheres my awesome sword?" he asked himself while scratching his head. The blonde strands at his head swayed with the wind beautifully .. The tree fort was on sight. Still as humble as could be.

"Holy cow.. I got too hooked about my memory I totes forgot to ask Marcy about my sword" he whispered .

Hes still puzzled on how he doesn't remember passing out near the tree fort. Moreover blacking out as PB talked to Pbuts. He was basically clueless.

"How can I defend myself without it?" he said in a worried tone.

He sighed , and dropped the subject. He doesn't want to get that headache again ..

"I bet Jake's back at the Tree Fort." As he put both hands at his pocket.. the atmosphere of the Grassland made walking no problem for the boy as he strut about as he neared his house giving him some time to forget his tummy.

?:"Yo Finn, you look cooler without your UNCOOOOOOL hat!" The voice was shouting from a short distance . Finn knew who the insulting voice came from.

F:"Nnnnng .. Ice King."

Ice King, well he is what his name Implies. A blue skinned icy wizard royalty, Well he mostly called himself that. He looks like an old guy with a long white beard, a goblin like nose, a balding head with a some white hair at the top. He wears a golden crown with red jewels embedded. He is notorious (well, sometimes) for kidnapping princesses and forces them to marry him. He rules the Ice Kingdom ..

F:"What do you want Ice King!?" he shouted angrily.

IK:"Uhh ..Is that rhetorical?"

F:"Uhh i dont know .. No?"

IK:"If you say something ! make it clear! even if im an unclear man.. but whatever! You should speak properly to your elder!"

F:"Well okay its not! Happy?!"

IK:"Ok! im just telling the truth!" He was floating near the tree fort using his beard as wings a few distance from the boy.

IK:"I remember that hat was the suckiest thing ive ever seen! every time i kidnapped Princess Bubblegum, that always distracted me like WHAT? Hahaha if you didnt wear that stupid headgear i would have treated you more seriously! hahaha!"

The Ice King was curling up in the air in front of Finn laughing hard

F:"Whatever Ice King ! Im not in the mood to kick your lousy butt !" He exclaimed while walking. His stomach is grumbling louder.

The frosty wiz just looked at him stopped .. unmoved.

IK:"Man, youre not really in the Go to beat me up? Its this time where youre already chasing me with pure Wrath and Hate" He raised a brow.

IK:"Like that one time when i kidnapped Muscle Princess and you came to "Save the Day" then we were like having a fun time playing tag , Shes Muscle Princess said he has a crush on you and im just like: pfft finn is a whiny baby you shouldnt be with him, he pees his pants and youre like: im gonna beat your wrinkly buns up Ice King!" he said while raising fist and making his voice higher while copying Finn.

F:"What? You want me to beat you up?"

IK:"wait! Its not that .. I just want someone to talk to .. You know.. All i can talk to in the lair are Penguins, and they apparently good conversationalists.. Well sometimes they are, especially when it comes to Mexican food, this one time when Goonder said that Chimichangas are the best, but Gunter butted in and said Tacos are better, i should have agreed , thats when Gantor objected and said Burritos are more where its at,I can say Burritos sure are good, well it was good before my butt gets all sore every meal, well maybe its just a matter of opinion, you know what im saying" He shrugged.

F:"Why am i _even_ listening to this nutjob" putting his hand to his face and shooking it in disappointment.

IK:"Well i just came here to have some other people to share thoughts to, sometimes im too smart for my snow golems they just listen for hours at my rant while staring at space..like Bob for example i ranted to him why i want flowers to grow on Ice Kingdom but it doesnt, it just doesnt make sense!"

F:"Maybe ... because its covered in snow?"

IK"No it doesnt ! i have a place in there that is exclusive for those flowers to grow! I even tend to it everyday and put fertilizers there! A patch of land in my cave !"

F:"Maybe because theres no sunlight?"

IK:"Umm .. uhh .. i didnt think of that though.. "

F:"Well im not in the mood Ice King .."

IK:"Oh .. if that's the case then .. Umm .." his expression became lonely while fiddling with his fingers..

F:"Come on Ice King!" startling the Stalling wizard.

IK:"Okay ! Okay .. umm , I found your sword outside and I just want to bring it back to you, yano? Im worried that ogres might crash on your place and you cant kick their butt, its THAT season and their _very_ aggressive. Well, most of the time." after he spoke, he pulled the sword under his robe. He descended and place it on the ground.

F:"Oh" he felt a sudden guilt ..

Ik :"Umm . yeah ill be going now,im just checking on you two.. Sorry. I didnt expect that youll say that to me..Hehe So yea." He turned around without hesitation and flew off back to his Kingdom.

F:"Aw nuts .." he flabbergasted and as Ice King got a few distance from the fort he shouted.

IK:"Finn! By the way your hair looks good on you! That hat deserves to be in a trashcan!" Then Ice King went out of sight.

After a few moments of absorbing the info.. he walked to the sword and picked it up..

F:"That was weird." The proceeded to go into The fort.

OoOoO

Finn just got to the living room.. it looked like it was the same as always .. he missed being home though its just a day. He put down his bag and sword at the floor. standing and taking time to look to the couch where Jake was peacefully sleeping .. He was hugging Bmo who was at a black screen, Maybe Bmo is sleeping?

"Well good thing Ice King didn't disturb them."

He walked slowly nearer.. He heard a mutter of some sentences:

".. buddy ,no .. not to the light bro, don't listen .. no.." It was Jake whispering, while his face looked bothered.

F:"Jake .. Jake.." He slapped his bro lightly a couple times in the face which awakened the dog..

J:"Whats happening?oh hi Finn.." completely unaware of the situation because of his grogginess.. he yawned.  
J:"Where you been bro? I waited for you the whole night, the drumsticks got cold" he said as he pointed the table where the fried chicken is in .

F:"Dude .. youre having bad dreams .something about not going somewhere, I don't know.."

J:"Cant remember anything dude.. you know I aint lucid" said the half conscious mutt. While rubbing his cheeks .

F:"Well .. Okay ." He said while going to the kitchen ..

J:"Oh by the way where did your- is that spaghetti !?" he forgetting his first question.

F:"I got spaghetti from Marceline's.." he said with a jolly expression

Bmo opened up:

J:"WHAT!? Marceline ?! The Vampire Queen?!" he got up and started shivering ..  
Bmo:Yes! the current best at Kompy's Kastle!

Jake gave a sinister glare at Bmo which he was still hugging.  
J:"Ill work with you later."as he pointed to the sentient console.

Bmo:"Yay! Kompy's Kastle!" Bmo got out of Jake's grip and ran to the bedroom upstairs to get the controllers.

J:"What did she do to you Finn?" while shaking like a normal dog who got just got up.

F:"Its cool man .. Chill out! She found me jacked up outside and .. fixed me up" as he trailed off.

J:"I don't like secrets man .. what happened?" hes worried .. and taking a glimpse of the food in the container

F:" .. she wanted to crash out here last night bro, she said she found me unconscious and .. you know .. stuff!" he was stuttering from failingly telling a segway to the answer Jake was expecting.. fixing the food marcy gave him

J:"Ehehehe" he said with a sly grin.

F:"What!?"

J:"Nothing dude .. anyway im hungry .. lets grab dat saucy noodles already"

F:"Umm okay." hes sure that the meal wont fit for the two of them but still agreed.

J:"Ohh sorry homie, its ok ill take the chicken, I know that was given to you with…"

"… LOTSA LOVE!"

Then the trippy dog laughed so hard it can be heard through the plains ..

F:"Stop it!" gritting his teeth that was the only expression the kid can think of. Adding a noticeable blush to his cheek that made Jake's laugh much more effective.

OoOoO

After taking all the stuff they could eat .. taking baths and washing the dishes .. and wearing the same outfit, snucking the golden sword and stretching the silskspun pants, Finn getting some random things to put weight in his backpack they went outside the tree fort door . Finn bid Bmo goodbye while Jake eyed the robot *******points at eyes with **_**two fingers**_**, then points at Bmo with those same **_**two fingers**_**, accompanied by a **_**menacing stare**_*****

Bmo:"Bye Jake! Bye Finn.. You look beautiful!" Finn felt awkward and let out a forced smile

F:"Uhhh Thanks! Bye Bmo!"

J:"wait until I get back! Ill rule Kompy's Kastle , FOREVER!"

they all laughed .. and ventured to the Candy Kingdom..as they walked, Finn opened a topic.

F:"You sure Bmo's gonna be alright dude?" while twirling his sword by his hand, hair swaying

J:"I think so,Is there a problem with our little dude?" as his forehead scrunched.

F:"Nah , he just does weird stuff when we are not around, Like, Ice King _weird._

_J:"_Really? Like what?"

F:"He talks to the mirror telling how pretty he is"

J:"Man thats all tame, nothings much worse than talking to chickens and copying a hitman scene. That got me all Banaynays."

F:"Ha! i actually enjoyed that, hes all detective on that one."

J:"Same old Bmo" he sighed ..

F:"Yeah.."

It was silence for minutes..

J:"Man,we are getting lots of baaad dreams lately,arent we?

F:"What? I didn't get any bad dre- .. Wait." The stopped at the middle of the Grasslands ..

J:"Dude is there something wrong? Im just worried because were both getting those nightmares. And yours has the Cosmic Owl.. well mine, i dont know, but still."

F:"Wait .."he said emotionless.. he held his temple .. his buddy put his hands on the boy's back, for comfort .. Finn looked distressed: impressions of memories came to him, as he dropped his sword. It fell to the ground bluntly.

J:"Dude, youre scaring me!"

Inside Finn's head, _Echoes_.. as low as it seemed, it was thousands of it circling through his head ..  
_**  
**__"Remember me? Member me? Ber me? Me me me me .."_

_"Come .. and remember me, and remember me, remember me me me me.."_

_"It is inevitable .. I AM inevitable .."_

the young hero cant hear himself think as he feels an influence reigning over his chest and mind.. But something stood out .. its tone was harsh and straight.  
**  
"..Think of bunnies .. and other ish.."**

as he heard the voice trail off .. he thinks about :

_"Mom .. Dad .. Jake .."_ he stopped.. in his mind, His family were all standing at the front of the tree fort, smiling ..

_"..Marcy .."_ he saw a peaceful vampire girl floating in a white room in a lying position while her face was blurred ..

_"..Princess.."_ from here he saw the candy ruler sitting under the shade of the tree, with a picnic basket on her knees.. waiting for something.

_"..Tiny bunnies.."_ the last one was distorted , but it was calming .. yellow blazes of fire swirl around him .. as he saw a flaming .. cat? In front of him. No face.

"Wut ? that doesn't make sense."

in a moments notice.. it was like a breath of fresh air as everything beeped and he was back to reality .. he was staring into space .. Frozen in place. Jake was in front of him . looking really confused on what stunned his brother.. he blinked.

J:"Finn are you alright?! Hey!" hes shaking Finn.

F:"Of course I am!duh!" covering his visions.

J:"Man this is getting serious .." he dropped hold of finn.

F:"No dude .. this is nothing .." as he pat his bro's head, took the sword from the ground and continued walking .. Jake caught up and asked

J:"Are you sure? This has been a case scenario that gets worse every time dude .. if you go coconuts what will happen to you? more importantly, what will happen to me?!"

F:"I just need to relax bro .. ive been stressing a lot lately .." he doesn't know whats invading him but he knows that its really wanted to end him

J:"Want some saliva?" Finn ignored the offer.

F:"No worries bro, Ill get out of this Jam." He whispered as they head toward their mission briefing slipping his sword at his back, the Kingdom pink trees sighted.

OoOoO

They now are walking thru the Kingdom .. Same positioned were the Gumball Guardians and The Rootbeer Guardian..

the Banana Guards scattered within the walls of the Kingdom,groups of them can be seen patrolling around the Kingdom, they rather do their jobs well when disciplined ..

as they crossed paths with some of the Fruity patrollers. some of them were waving at them .. or mostly Finn.. his sword was back at his back

"Nice hair Finn!"

"Awesome Look!"

"Better!"

"Your hat sucks!"

Finn ignored and just let out a small smile. Even if his hat is called names. Jake nudged Finn.

J:"Looks like these guys are in favor of you, Eh?"

F:"What? No." he said blandly.

J:"Haha ! Play boy!"

F:"Pffft .."

J:"Alright no more..Haha!" he managed to hold his laugh..

Silenced occured as they walked through and taking all the sweets from the Citizens ..

F:"So whats up with your visit with Lady, dude?" while taking a piece of sweet from a random candy corn citizen.

J:"Meh .. shes in the Crystal Dimension dude .." he said after taking in a cherry candy

F:"Oh .."

J:"Dont sweat it dude . Uhh its nothing lets get back to biz" as he chewed ..

F:"Aight .."

as they get more and more heavy with diabetics. They go onto their usual walk to the Candy Castle. They saw the borderline at the Safe Zone still there, but no ones tending to it.. not the same as yesterday.

J:"Man , i feel bad for THAT guy .." as he gestured at the black hardened rocks on the ground.

F:"Yeah, It must suck to be him"

J:"Yeah.."

F:"..."

J:"May _Grod _rest his soul in peace .. pieces .."

OoOoO

They reached the Castle, never as busy as ever. Candy servants putting decors on the ceilings on the wall.. it was in different colors of long velvet cloths and bows , beautiful circular lanterns. to giant wrapped candy designs twirl about ..Finn and Jake had been escorted to the King and Queen at the main hall..sitting on their thrones, The Queen is still in her adorned tart gown while the king is wearing His flashy wear.

KE:"Mercenaries , glad youre early! And human boy, you look good without that hat. i like your style" as the king winks and give a thumbs up.

QA:"Yes, very splendid boys! Sorry if Bonnie isnt present Finn, shes working on the Science BBQ too"

F:"Ummm . Yes your highness" he said shyly..

J:"We are always here for the Peeps of the Kingdom" as they genuflected lightly in front of the two superiors. Finn got a little upset from the King's opinion about the hat but never took it seriously.

They watch the Queen tell information about the kingdom.

QA:"We have the complete report of what happened, now you need to know that wawa wa wa wawa wawawa.."

Finn and Jake talks in a whisper while head down.. their mouth at the side.

J:"You know what this is bro?"

F:"What is it?" he whispered in reply.

J:"Poop."

They snickered so hard they are biting their lips as their cheeks reddened from air.  
and thats where the Queen finished her guidelines:

QA:"..and heres the report.. any questions?"

F:"Uhh. its all good Queen Adel"  
J:"Uhh ! Yeah... Absolutely!" trying to really look convincing

KE:"Alright,now thats settled. You may rise and go to the Burning Realms, Viel Glück!"

as the Queen gave the report scroll. Finn took it and before they can turn around ..

KE:"Uhh are you cool to go to that hot place without any Suit?"

J:"No problem sir. We got it all covered, Just sit back and Chillax" he said in a relaxed tone. waving his hands.. finn nodded.

KE:"O-kaaay .."

And they ran out the castle Premises. out of the Kingdom .

QA:"Goodluck son!" as the heroes lost out of sight.

KE:"They really are simple"

QA:"Pffft .. its like youre not like that when we were young."

KE:"No i dont."

QA:"Dont get me started Emilio"

KE:"As If"

QA:"That time where you chased a chicken halfway through the kingdom for stealing your waffles."

KE:"Well .. thats different!"

QA:"And that time where you burned your hair because of a wrong hair growth mixture?"

KE:"Of course! Bonnie swapped the chemicals! thats acceptable"

QA:"And when you screamed like a sissy girl because i forgot to tell you that Gumbald was cosplaying Heat Signature, AND THATS LAST SUMMER! HA!"

KE:"Yeah youll get the spanking later Adel."

QA:"Lets just see about that!" as she crossed her arms boastfully

OoOoO

They are now at a forest near the candy kingdom and the sun looks majestic at the Cloudless sky..Finn and Jake is Looking for a certain Fire individual that can help them.

J:"Flambo.. Flambo !" he screamed as they searched the tree filled place

F:"Where the math is Flambo? he said while scratching his head.

When immediately a Flambit emerged from the bushes near..

Fb:"What yous doing here? yous need me for what ?"

J:"We are going to Fire kingdo-" Flambo interrupted

Fb:"Ohoho yous dont want to go to that place, The King is waaay hot, as in shorts tempered crazy literally hot"

F:"Whoa" he just stares at the two's conversation

J:"But weve been sent on a misson bro.. give this letter to the Flame King ,cant just leave it like that"

Fb:"Yeah, heards 'bout that incident on Ted, unlucky guy indeed. His wife lefts him for not getting a present for their anniv. then gets showered by a pail of water." he winced

J:"Whos Ted?"

Fb:"The doused guy inside Candy Kingdom, or whats left of it."

J:"Oh. Yeesh, his wife's totes a materialist"

Fb:"You could says that again, even worse she chose Ted's brother over Him."

J:"Man that sacks my nutcastle." as jake pouts

Fb:"Yeah, poor guy"

F:"Hey Flambo." Finn finally spoke

Fb:"Hey Finn how can i be of yous service?" while rubbing hands together.

F:"can you cast flame shield on us Flambo?"

Fb:"I wills, if Jake pays me" as he glares at jake.

J:"So you can give us a flame shield? Were kinda in a hurry. Ill pay you double!"

Fb:"Deal! Okay shtands up shtraight!"

F:"Yus"

And they both stood up straight. Then Flambo immediately let his hands compass in a circular pattern six times and six intricate symbols appeared.. it looks rather like the first written language of The Fire Kingdom in olden times.  
He chanted the spell:

"**Shuuteru Ba-ahkti Shia Wahca Tenohda Bahke-ta!**"

in a blink of an eye, both heroes got enveloped in a thin blue covering their body .

"Oh yeah!"

"Nice!"

"This is awesome!"

Fb:"eh-ehem" he faked a cough to get noticed

J:"Oh right! heres some Charcs dude, best in town!" Jake stretched and to give it to flambo who stared at it then looked at Jake.

F:"Wait? this doesnt even cover halfs of your debt" he said flatly.

J:"Oh yeah hehe, i thought i could get away with it"

He took a handful more of Charcs from Finn's bag and piled it up on the Flambit. and he walked away.

Fb:"Nice doing business with yous!"

F:"Hey! how long does this last!"

J:"Yeah we dont want to burn our buns off!"

as Flambo's light faded in the forest,he shouted.

Fb:"An Hour or two! Maybe! Be careful of the King! Shes a psycho!"

They had a heavy feeling as the two brothers ventured out of the forest which leads straight to the Fire Kingdom.

OoOoO

They travelled to the Fire Kingdom and silence lingers between the two while bubbling sounds of lava can be heard everywhere.. The sky is starting to get blacker and blacker as soot flies in the air and the harsh hot breeze swayed both the dogs fur and finn's hair. The ground becomes more lifeless each step, active volcanoes and craters filled with lava is scattered throughout the lands , floating spheres of rock which spews lava can be seen occasionally.. The environment is being roamed by Fire wolfs .. rivers of lava .. Molten giants walk by the land like nothings on their way . They stared in awe and fright at whats being beholded upon them..

J:"are you sure about this Finn?" he said nonchalantly.

F:"No .. but it looks fun though"

J:"It really is .. it just creeps me out that can die to a crisp here. At least i have my buddy here, so when i die, Youll die with me too." Jake Laughs.

F"What?"

J:"Oh Nothing, lets get going"

They walk at the main road, they feel kinda comfortable at this place , since no one really is hostile for them. They walked through the main road to the said Fire Palace..

J:"Is this where the Flame King lives?"

F:"I dont know .. i think it is .. Its a Fire Palace for a reason, Right?"

J:"Did you listen to Queen Adel?"

F:"Noooo? because you said Poop, you tried to be funny, then i lost my focus.

J:"True.. its because those guidelines was a bore ."

F:"True dat homie.."

J:"Lets just face this Flame King bozo.."

F:"Finn and Jake style"

They fistbumped before they reached the main Entrance of the Fire Palace where 2 Flame Guards stand Side by side at the Main Door.

FG1:"Halt!Who are you and what is it that you seek within the walls of the Fire Palace?" the guard said valiantly

J:"Hello , we are Finn and Jake , Messenger from the Kingdom Of Candy .." He bowed his head in respect, looking really convincing as possible.

FG2:"What is it then that you seek? vile ones" while narrowing his eyes.

"Wow they really have a grudge on us after that accident" they both realized in unison..Finn grabbed both the message and report from his bag luckily, its all flame shielded

F:"What? We are here to give to the flame king the Apology message-"

J:"AND REPORT!"

F"..Yes.. and report that we have from both the Royalties of the Candy Kingdom, Is He inside?"

FG1:heh.. hehe.. hehehe..

FG2:"Youre good."

F:"Whats so funny?Huh?"

FG1:"Because you think the King is A HE?!"

The guards laughed in unison.

F:"Grrrrr.. im gonna ki-"

J:"Finn,chill out" as he held Finn's shoulder

The guards laughed even more, holding on to their stomachs..

FG1:"Get it! Chill out?!"

FG2:"Yeah! CHILL OUT! But were in the Fire Kingdom!?"

FG1:"Stay FROSTY!"

J:"Hey! cool down on the trip!" Jake was serious.

FG2:"COOL DOWN!"

FG1:" Hahahahaha! COOOOL DOWN!"

Both Finn and Jake stared at the obnoxious guards as they laughed in front of them for almost a minute. They cant help but slowly shake their heads at disbelief.

FG1:"Whooo! okay you can go in, The Flame King is not busy as of this moment"

FG2:"Yea you hit me good.i got a headache.."

And the door for the shielded guests opened for them to come in and they did come in, walking slowly.

J:"Man those guys got a fluffbrain for Puns.."

F:"Yeah .. I guess they did get aHEAD of the situation.."

J:"..."

F:"..."

J:"Shut up bro.."

..They saw the insides of the Palace as really smooth and reddish from the flawless designs of the main hall .. they gazed throughout as different types of fire elementals hustled around,in and out the room doing their jobs , cleaning, throwing semi melted lava to do remodelings at the place. there is triangular windows at the side of the place, which views an inferno like scene outside. It kinda looks like an Overworld Nightosphere in general at the top there is a lantern with a Faint fire in it.

they look in distraction at the place .. murmuring Oooohs and Aaaahs. when someone voices up

?:"What is it that you need of this wretched place?" The voice was straightforward, wrathful , and girly?

As soon as they heard the voice , they focused their eyes on somewhat , displeasured, yet calm face bestowed upon them ..

At a throne made of somewhat, mini glowing volcanos, sitting in a cross legged position, is an elegant figure ...  
Wearing an armor suit made of Copper, carved with red rubies on the outer collar with a bigger pentagon shaped one on the chest. Pointy shoulder guards. top armor rather looks like its made of a tough kind of rock for full protection.. Arms and legs covered by segments of circular copper coverings, wearing a tunic inside as inner clothing and as a pads made of rubies glimmering at the glow of orange hip length fiery hair fixed in an upward manner where a Golden crown adorned with the said gems sits atop perfectly .. Finn was stunned as Jake looked at his bro with utmost joy.

F:"Whoaaaaaa"

J:"Oh boy, here we go again" he barely whispered.

FP:I am the Formerly ,The Princess of Flames.. and now, Flame King as of the Fire Kingdom's Current reign" she said formally

She shifted out of her armor and crown which also followed the sentient fire going towards Finn and transformed back to her Form with the armor and crown intact standing in front of the human boy.. She held Finn up holding the collar of his shirt with one hand. Finn was unmoved staring as his face got pink, his hair moved with the motion falling on one side, while Jake fainted from the speed of the beautiful, yet raging elemental. She flickered some of her bangs that cover her face casually with the vacant hand

_**"Again,Buffoon. What is it that you need of this wretched place?"**_

**OoOoO**

**Yep. i removed that Filler chapter about updates or something .. i got really on the piss off after being shouted at by my parents about something personal and i gave my frustration on that hunk of letters.. im sorry if anyone got offended by that but really, i want those reviews from yall. not only other people will get interested in the story , it will gave me more ideas for the upcoming now im literally lost for words positively and negatively. positively because all yall are still here with me venturing through this AT alt timeline. and negatively, because im losing words to describe things and losing ideas for the next chapters..any way still. thank you .**

**blazingnyancat: here it is!**

**dubstepguy:Lol**

**roberto: check it out dude! just finished this!**

**Ooobserver!:Thank you for the criticism!:)**

**If you want to see whats FlameKing (Princess) is clothing is . check the link in my profile**


	8. Chapter Eight:Burnt

**Chapter 8:Burnt**

The Fire servants and citizens within the Fire Palace main halls immediately went out of the room in any way they can , some ran off to different exits , some hid in the dark corners of the hall, some jumped off of the building through the windows ..

**_"Again, Buffoon. what is it that you need in this wretched place?"_**

The fiery queen asked.. Finn was staring as his body limped, the letter and report fell to the ground. he cant say anything .. acted like a deaf person admiring something he couldnt hear.. His tummy got butterflies in them and he cant think straight as he looked straight to the young ruler in front of him ..Blazing hair .. eyes like lights from candles that give a faint shine of warmth through the bleak.. gleaming lips.. and those chubby cheeks! when she wasnt insulting and just plain, she was really cute for Finn

"Oh. My. Glob..." he cant barely speak as if bewitched by the Flaming royalty .

The young adventurer was really enthralled by the beauty and charm of the fire lady.. ignoring the fact that the girl was lifting him up singlehanded and can burn through him at any second, mesmerized as his breaths were in a slow relaxed pattern that somehow got through the violent thrashing of the Flame King, intimidated.

FK:"Whats your problem!?" her brows narrowed and her hold of the shirt got tighter.. maybe because the uneffectiveness of her terrorizing approach to the outsiders?

F:"N-nothing.. i c-come here to bring you t-the message from Candy Kingdom, my Queen, my name is Fi-" He managed to say as his nervousness and blush came up he did even know it, it isnt noticeable in the flame shield hes on.

FK:"Queen? Ha. You disgust me.." Flame King said interrupting, as she harshly removed grip off of Finn's clothing.. letting the boy drop down to the ground with an "Ooof" sound at the side of his still unconscious brother. She turned away from Finn as the sound of clanking metal was heard. Finn toughened up.

F:"Ughh ..what did i do to you Flame Que- i mean King?! why are you such a meanie?" as he regained his senses, removing distractions ..

FK:"Silence!"

F:"Wai- What?"

FK:"I _said,_ Silence." She said as her fist clenched in anger and frustration .

Finn got up not minding his slumbering brother and walked slowly near the unpredictable Fire lady.

F:"Is there a problem, your highness?" attempting to put a hand on her shoulder.

FK:"Get. Away. From Me." as she turned her head and looked at Finn. her face transformed to a face of a monstrous fire elemental.

F:"Why?" stopping in his tracks,unmoved.

FK:"Because youre a low life.. you have no reason to ask about my feelings.." she scowled at Finn

F:"Why?"

FK:"You have no rights to question a King." staring ominously at the boy.

after that it was a silent moment for both the two in the room, Jake is still not waking up .. The sound of fire crackling and the landscape burning outside was the only thing you can hear adding more to the serene background .. they eyed each other in search for a reason to talk ..

F:"Why?" he said while tilting his head, more confused than threatened. this kid just wont listen.

FK:"I said .. You have NO. RIGHTS!" the angry ruler blurted out as her temper tantrum became more evident. She walked towards the boy with stomping steps until she was face to face with Finn.. Her fiery hair flickered more heavier.

FK:"I am the King .. and i order you to shut your face" her face was back to the its humanoid form, glaring madly at Finn as her hair covered her face..

K:"Uh ..Okay.. _whatevs_?"  
Thats when they were reminded that their faces were just inches away from each other .. No one gave a blink . no expression changed. Finn felt a force go upon him and build up courage even though he was flustered from the girl who was being harsh in her speech. He got curious and thought of brushing her hair to her side, to have a better look at the King who looked like a Damsel with temper issues, getting daring but before he could do it, his face met with a slap..

"SPLAK!" the sound of the hand noised out quickly having contact with the cheeks of Finn, quickly giving a sting at his cheeks.

F:"What was that for?"

FK:"Dont put your hands on me, You .. Y-you Jerk!" she stuttered

F:"Ow." as he rubbed his face, he was just curious, even though hes flame shielded it left a bad burn mark . he never expected THAT.

FK:"You should not toy with the emotions of a Fire Elemental.." she said as she quickly transformed back to her fire form and transferred back , sitting elegantly at her throne..

F:"Ughhh .. yes , Your Majesty."

FK:"Very Good, you know now how to respect royalties"

F:"..." he made a quick annoyed glare at her.

FK:"Is your friend dead ,uhh we dont know how to get rid of people bodies?"

F:"No, hes just sleeping, i think."

FK:"Dont let your servile's corpse rot here if hes dead, i still have respect for your peoples petty cultures.."

Finn just let out a groan.

FK:"Alright .. now everything is settled, What is it that you need of this place,messenger." as she raised her finger and a little fireball appeared and and started playing it in her palm.

F:"Ngg .. i brought this letters from the Candy Kingdom, Flaaaaame Kiiiiing" he said in a mocking tone while picking up the scrolls from the floor

Flame King was focused more on her fireball. not giving a glance at Finn.

FK:"How splendid that the king and that rowdy Queen of gum world made time to send a peasant to give me a letter of apology! Splendid indeed"

F:"Im not a peasant! and Its Candy Kingdom!" he objected.

FK:"Then what are you?" ignoring the other statement

F:"Im an algebraic .. uhh .. adventurer! yeah ! thats what _I_ am!"

FK:"Algebraic? Puhleaaase..

F:"Youre in doubt Flame King?"

FK:"You look more like a farmer's helper to me"

F:"Ha! Check out my cool sword!" he said as he brandished his golden battle worn sword.

FK:"It looks more like a dirt tiller those small peasants use to grow crops" she said then in a moment she palmed the fireball and it glowed brightly in her palm and immediately a Blue Fire resembling a blade appeared as she casually pointed it at Finn.  
FK:"This _is_ a true blade .. not like your rusty needle"

Finn just scoffed as he returned his blade at his back ..

F:K"You still managed to get that attitude when i can clearly burn your butt off? you got heart you lowly peasant. Im amused" Flame King said while nodding .

F:"Yea! because im a hero!" he shouted.

FK:"Hero Shmero, whateves.

a brief moment of silence.

FK:"Ted! come here and take the scrolls from this .. this .. pathetic buffoon.." as soon as the king said it, from one of the corners a little Fire Sprite with stubby arms and legs emerged. its walking very fast, obviously nervous. It immediately took the scroll from Finn's hand, It had a tough expression at its face as it stands beside the King.

F:"What?!"

FK:"Is there something wrong, messenger?"

F:"They said he died in the Candy Kingdom?!"

FK:"Pfft. fire elementals dont die _that_ easily, After getting doused by a bit, our Genesis travel at an isolated fire source here" as she shrugged from her seat.

F:"Genesis?" he asked goofily.

FK:"Inner fire, an elementals Life Force, something like that." she said in a cool tone .

Finn was still confused.

FK:"Tell that rag of a Queen its alright and i dont need her apologies, We are done here."

Jake moans as he was starting get conscious from fainting awhile ago, Finn comes to his brother's side,

F:"Are you all right buddy?"

J:"Yeah .. that screwball dame messed with my noodle, but mostly i can still talk" Jake squinted at the King who made an arrogant gesture while looking down on him

Then the King interrupted ..

FK:"You can now leave" and before Finn's eyes .. she sliced the scrolls and it burned, not even reading it.

J:"Come on lets go outta here Finn, that lady's head is wonky"

F:"Yeaaah.. shes a plophead" he said as he looked at the Fiery lady with compassion and empathy in his eyes

FK:"Guards , escort these momos out of my sight ." and the two guards from the gate ran and dragged them out of the palace.  
The queen had uncut eye contact with Finn until the gate closes with a thud. her eyes look weak and dull.

FG1:"Boy, youre one tough guy for a messenger."

FG2:"Yeah most of the time the king burns messenger hams outright for fun."

J:"Really? guess we are the lucky side of the bunch."

FG1:"Youre the first one of the bunch" the guard said .

J:"What!?"

FG1:"Never did i see the Flame King hesitate like that since the time she threw a coup and killed our last King. Shes Evil!" the guard shrugged

F:"Shes not Evil .. Shes passionate" Finn said dreamily as the guards continued to drag them by their legs.

J:"Meh .. boo to that . At least shes not going to mess with anyone right?"

FG1:"Our King is mostly not that aggressive with neighboring Kingdoms"

FG2:"But she will surely torment back those who juices her pulp" as the guards snickers

F:"My face hurts .. but i like it" he said while rubbing his semi burned cheeks

J:"Finn, whats going on with you?"

F:"Nothing man .. i love the pain"

FG1&2:"Ohohohohoho!"

Both gurads brought out a teasing laughs as the two messengers were delivered thru the borders of the Grassland..

J:"Well, i think thats mission accomplished for us."

F:"Ow ow ow .."

J:"I feel hot .."

FG1:"I think your blue is going off.."

"FLAMBOOOOOOOOO!"

OoOoO

(Back Fire at the Fire Palace)

"Hmmm ,Tough Guy .."

**"EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL"**

**"**Not him.."

"**EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL** **EVIL"**

"Shut up dad im trying to think.."

"**EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL"**

"Im tired.. can i have a day off?"

The whispering figure disappeared.

FK:"Ted?"

T:"Yes my blazing lord?"

FK:"What is that Buffoon's name?" as she put out the flames of the blade and leaned on her throne.

T:"Their names are Ja-"

FK:"I said the Buffoon's name, not both of them, you Momo"

T:"Oh sorry Milord, The boy goes by the name of Finn, a mercenary working for the Candy Kingdom taking care of the King and Queen's child, sometimes he works for the Slime Kingdom and goes out with the slime princess, she got a _sexy_ voice .. SMOKING HOT!"

Flame King facepalmed.

T:"And sometimes he works Hotdog Kingdom and helps them take out mud, which is a very small doghouse of a kingdom, and sometimes He does jobs for the normal citizens like slaying monsters, doing charity work, a very good kid. and there are reports that most of the time he likes to touch his wee-"

FK:"Enough! ive heard too much!" she put both hands at her ears and eyes shut .

T:"Yes your highness ..

FK: "..."

T:"Its alright now ..your highness, its done.."

FK:"..." then FK looked at Ted, which has stopped talking. Ted raised a thumbs up and an awkward smile!

FK:"Guuuh .. take a guard on him and watch his every move."

T:"Hehe .I see youre very interested in the Boy, Princess." he winked.

FK:"Is not!" as she grew to pure fire ready to sock her henchman

T:" umm uhhh i gotta run Princess! Byeeeeeee" Ted jumps through the window disappearing in an instant

she was left alone to think .. and took a look at the lantern on top of her where a faint flame burns.

FK:"I love You daddy .. but i dont want this" tears run on her cheeks as she softly whispered the words.

_"Shes growing more better through the days.. Change of Heart.."_

OoOoO


	9. Chapter Nine:Prep Me Up

**Chapter Eight:Prep Me Up**

_"Working for the master_  
_went up for disaster_  
_tough like giant robots now wrap it in in plaster_  
_faster!blame it to the caster_  
_put some foam and water_  
_guess I think that's hotter_  
_I know the burn's a bother_  
_so im here to heal you father!"  
_  
Neptr:"I am finished"

Neptr(Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot) was at the side of the Finn, the Two burned heroes wrapped in cloth bandages around their bodies lying at their beds resisting the burning sensation The Land of the Fire Kingdom gave them.. Neptr tried to rhyme it out as he put ointment on Finn's face to make the duo feel a bit better while Bmo provides the instrumental sitting at jake's belly.. they were burned well in the intense heat of the surface of the Fire Kingdom and they barely made out alive .. Tree trunks found them unconscious and tended to them but they immediately left after she offered them her "Pie" and the duo didn't find the sound too comfortable to deal with. They walked to their house for a couple of hours which worsened the pain.. The sun's going down.

Nptr:"Master, can i go in the living room and hang out with Bmo?" moving his electronic limbs

Bmo:"Yay! Hang out!" jumping on Jake.

J:"Ow! Watch it Bmo!"

Bmo:"Oh sorry Jake!" he hopped down.

F:"Yes Neptr, just don't fight." He said with a fatherly expression

Nptr:"Yes Papi! Come Bmo lets play Bug Battle!" he said as he dropped the ointment beside and got down of the bed

Bmo:"Yes Neptr! Ill show you Football!"

they speaked about weird things as they go down the ladder..

F:"Hot Daniel ..He called me papi" he said as he smiled.

J:"Yeah. Hes getting used to it, man hes good at hiding! Never would have found him If I didn't got hungry and checked that bread out"

F:"Yeah ..my son's a pro"

J:"Hehe.."

Then silence ..at the windows, it was now dusk as the sky's color is purpled blue with tons of stars..  
the candle at the side of Finn's bed lit up the room effectively to give a campfire atmosphere .. then Jake spoke again:

J:"Dude this IS what I expected from Flambo. Hes a hack that's for sure!"

F"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." he said while moving to a more comfortable position.

J:"Heh. Youre not that tough aren't ya?"

F:"Nah .. bruises are like hickies from the universe, its all cool." clenching his eyes shut as he controlled the urge to scream in pain

J:"Suuuure.."

F:"And everyone wants to have a makeout with the universe" he said with a waving eyebrows after shifting to a comfortable position

J:"Maybe a makeout with that fiery she-beast!Hah!"

F:"No I don't!"

J:"Yes You do."

F:"No I don't"

J:"Yes you _do_."

F:"No I don't"

J:"Yes you doooo"

F:"No I don't"

J:"No you dont"

F:"Yes I do!"

J:"Ha! I knew it!"

F:"No! Grrrr.."

J:"Don't deny your feelings brother"

F:"you tricked me!"

J:"Well that settles a Fourway on your loveboat, you playboy.. Ha!"

F:"What ? loveboat? Fourway? I don't understand you dude"

J:"Don't play dumb on me suckah, I know your dirty deeds on the three chicks here in OOO, even with that bipolar flame chief"

Finn got the concept and furiously became red..

F:"No! that's not what im doing! Grrr.. Im a hero and heroes don't do that!"

J:"_Reeeeeally_?"

F:"Yes. Theyre all my friends, Marcy wants my skin to be fairer.."

J:"Huh?"

F:"She gave me Juice, she said its good for the skin"

J:"What _kind _of juice?" Jake smiled naughtily

F:"its Tomato juice" Finn gave a bland look at Jake, a signal to cut it out.

J:"Ahhhh" he nodded sarcastically.

F:" Pbubs wants me to have fun with her." he remembers their pranks

J:"Heh. Fun"

F:"Pranks , Jake .. PRANKS"

J:"Okay hero , im not fighting wit ya"

F:" And well, Flame King maybe?"

J:"Mmhm.." nodding and igniting his Bro's "flames"

F:" That flame King looks better with a dress than that heavy armor though.. I know shes a leader but shes more cuter with a dress, you feel me bro?"

J:"Preach."

F:"Wait a minute .. why are you so in about the stuff in my head?" he squinted his eyes at jake.

J:"Nothing bro .. at least _you _have a lovelife, dude." His expression saddened.

F:"Its not Lovelife! and Real talk, You always get sad when you remember Lady , its not like shes gonna leave you.."

J:"Don't get me started, youre too young to know the hardships of relationships so stop it" his tone is scolding and kind of mad.

F:"Oh sorry Jake , I just wanna he-" he looked away from his brother.

J:"Well its not helping."

F:"Oh .."

Silence filled the room, they tried to shift positions .. Finn look distressed as Jake started to feel guilty.. his eyes looked to the floor and finally looked at his bro.

J:"Oh come on Finn I was just kidding .. We both got our hairs burnt out ! We are brothers in arms! Cake to potatoes! Gravy to ice cream!" struggling to move his immovable state

F:"Heh, Oh yeah." he didn't understand but still it cheered him up

J:"Im sorry dude I got to serious, I got too hooked up on my Lady biz"

F:"No problemo." He cant thumbs up .

They always find ways to get back up as blood brothers even in tough times ..  
unusual noises came from downstairs ..

F:"Whos there?"

Theres an odd feeling in the air ..

J:"Don't worry Finn, that's just my ladies" gaining a sly smirk

F:"Ladies?" he sighed a sigh of relief

J:"Its those clowns i hired"

"There there my poor poor babies .." a creepy ,feminine voice said.

From the end of the room .. silhouettes starts emerging from the ladder

J:"What took you so long?" faking a mad face

"Oh we were just kinda late on schedule, tonight we will work overtiiime!" in a singing voice

J:"Yeah you do your job and ill sit my bum here till i get all well"

F:"Uhh .. Yay! Clown Nurses!"

J:"Oooookay ?"

CW:"No time to rest girls! We are gonna kiss the booboo hurt until the hurt goes aaaaall away"

F&J:"Woooohoooo!"

All night they felt the sweet kisses of those creepy clown nurses, Jake was rather feeling odd by the way Finn acts .. He is usually freaked out by these "Kind" of nurses, as they were indulging the clown kisses, the Candlelight at the side of the bed flickered and was immediately put out drowning the silence with sounds of giggles and smooches..

OoOoO

"This hat is warm .." Marceline said in a raspy voice .. she just woke up from the long comfortable sleep she got on .. it was dusk now and she was feeling really light .. She was still wearing he blue tshirt with a red heart in the middle and blue mini shorts and barefooted, her long hair acted as a cushion for her head at the Living room.

M:"I guess that Bozo's hat really helped a lot" she gave a warm smile as she hugged the hat tighter .. still lying at the couch ..

M:"Lets try it on" The vampiric dame wore the hat and it fitted perfectly in place!

M:"Oooh my code of honor wont allow it" she said as if mocking Finn.

M:"That weenie and his Codes. Bleh .." she said as she stuck her tongue out

M:"it feels kinda off but I feel kinda weird when im near that Dingdong"

"Its like when im near him my head goes all dizzy and junk .. Just carrying him makes my knees weak .. Pfft . That pipsqueak .." she stopped in her thoughts.

" His plump face.."

".. His .. blue eyes.."

".. That long, blonde .. hair .."

" Guhh .. am I kidding myself?.."

"He wont, that stupid .. little.. fat.." her descriptions went from meaningful to comical nonsense.

"..Crazy .. mean.."

"Fat.. lousy.."

"..Dork.." she finished and pulled the ears of the hat down tight , curling up , cursing gibberish silently for a while ..

"Maybe that's just how we are .." she sighed and shifted her position.

She rubbed her nose as she was kinda sticky from the heat of the place .. "Maybe its time to visit the Bubblegums and lose some steam" she thought that gained a smirked. She quickly floated of upstairs. Floating cool and snapped her finger.. immediately, the lights above opened as if it was magic, she proudly looked at her room then saw the piles of clothes near the closet..

M:"Mess"

She fixed the mess slowly .. gracefulness of her hovering as her hips swayed without her noticing it, it was a captivating sight even for just a person fixing clothes, her hair synced with her movement like its its second nature. as she folded the clothes and placed it at her bed and after that She quickly took a go in the shower .. Brewing thoughts still feeling the soft feeling wearing his friend's hat.

OoOoO

The Candy Kingdom was really shining beautifully as ever.. the rivers in it gush sweet concoctions which glimmer in the light glow from the waning moon . The Gumball Guardians and the Root Beer Guardians sitting peacefully blowing bubbles as they watch the lush surrounding sway slowly from the ever fresh winds brought about by the plains . In the windows of the Candy Castle were mostly closed with some opened for theres work to be done .. at the topmost Part . Theres is one Window thats open and theres someone there Gazing through the Grasslands. Its the Princess in a somber mood, shes wearing pink Jammies that covered both legs and feet, paired with a big black shirt with Two choco coated marshmallows on a stick , theres a snake at the bottom looking mad . Her hair still as it is. She was silently humming some random tunes in the Master's Bedroom:

Pepbut bringing a tray of milk and cookies . he stopped at the door .

Pepbut:"My liege I brought some Sweets and warm milk for a good night sleep ." he exclaimed

Pb:"Come in Pb!" she turned around .

Pepbut open the door, walked in.

Pepbut:"Hello Princess!" he bowed..

Pb:"thanks for the yumchums Pepbut" she said then clamped her hands.

Pepbut:"Its nothing princess, is there something you need more for requests?"

Pb:"Oh nothing Pepbut , when is the exact date of the Science Bbq?"

Pepbut:"Maybe in a week or two your highness? The King and Queen are _ehem .. _in an important agenda .." he put the tray in a table at the side of the room wearing a playful smirk

Pb:"What ?agenda?" her brows narrowed in question

Pepbut:"Just put it that Queen Adel is Praying to the King's third leg" He said followed with a snicker ..

Pb:"Huh? Okay pepbut." Shes confused and she will never ever know what that means ..

Pepbut:"Okay Princess, im going out now .." and he ran out the room quick and closed the room in an instant leaving the princess alone, Again.

Pb:"Wait can you re-" she sighed in disappointment .

Pepbut:"Goodniiight!" as his voiced faded .

Pb:"read me a story .." she laid with her bed uncarefully which caused her to bounce..

Pb:"uhhh .. Im Bored" she hugged some pillows tightly and gave a muffled screams at it , frustration and longing for some company ..

She went in an unmoving state for quite a long time .. Until

"Hey. Bonnie" a soft voice was heard ..

Princess Bubblegum was laying sideways hugging the Pink pillow with both hands and feet .. someone poked her arms ..

"Bonnie ."

Still no response

"Booonnieeee.." it said in a whisper

"Youre tough eh?" a long time of preparation then .

"Up and at em!" sliding of cloth can be heard from the bed.

"Ach Mein Glob! Oof!"

A large thud can be heard as the princess falls from the bed lying face first on the floor.. The prankster who did the act stood near Pb in her frozen state..

M:"Hey princess, its your besty, Marcy!" She was wearing a grey long sleeved collarless shirt paired with blue jeans and red boots her hair is freely laidback .

Pb:"Ayy Dofont Kew"

M:"What?" Pb turned her head around facing the Vampire Quee, her face was really red from embarrassment and anger:

Pb:"I said, I DON'T CARE!" she started to whimper silently ..

M:"Aww Bonnie .. your auntie just misses you .." she went to the still immobile princess who got back to lying in the floor..

Pb:"Reawy?" she sniffled.

M:"Yeah .."

Pb:"Dwo you weewy mish mweeh?"

M:"Wha?"

Pb:"I said, Do you really miss me Big sis?"

M:"Yeah, crazyhead ..we can hang out!" Marcy exclaimed. That lightened up Princess Bonnibel's mood.

Pb:"Thank you Auntie" she called her auntie, she feels its better than Godmother which is lamefully formal for her.

From the outside , Some candy servants were asking in worry of the princess who immediately stood up. While Marceline was in a relaxed composure looking at the door casually

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOUR HIGHNESS?" a shrill voice blurted out  
"OH PRINCESS WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?!" a nervous small voice spoke up  
"PRINCESS ANSWER US!" a delirious voice shouted.

before they could open the door, the gummy monarch answered:

"Umm .. yeah iiiiim alright!" shes nervous

"Whats happened there your highness?"

"Uhh .. its my uhhh . Ball Blam Berglerber! Yeah!"

"Whats that princess?!" they seem puzzled

"Its my experiment! Im just Uhh .. fixing it! And it fell to the floor!

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Guhh .. Yes, Steve"

"Alright your highness! If you need anything we will be right here!"  
"Take care Princess!"

Everything went back to calm as the candy servants went on there way back to their tasks..

M:"Stop crying young lady" she wiped the tears from Pb's cheeks.

Pb:"What the cabbage .. please don't do that again , she panted from the pressure of imagining her servants going nuts after seeing an intruder in her room.

M:"Yeah .. but you did wear my gift so okay.. ill never do it again" she said with a wink while floating and arms and legs crossed .. Pb got tinted more pink from the statement.

Pb:"Its because."

M:"Because what?" she smiled , mind games for her small friend while flicking her hair

Pb:"..Its warm.."

M:"Yeah right, munchkins" she stuck her tongue at the preppy princess .

Pb:"What?" putting her hands on her hips

M:"I said .. Munchkins. It sounds cute on you" she floated to Pb's and softly hugged her waist from the back, her cheeks laying on the pink, gumlike hair.

Pb flustered, so red from shyness, and unable to move spoke in phrases..

Pb:"Big Sis.."

M:"Hmmm?"

Pb:"I …I .. miss you .. too .." and her heart lightened up from what she said ..

M:"Okay darling .. now lets get down to the biz" she carried Pb in her arms bridal style and proceeded to walk to the window.

Pb:"Where are we going?!" feeling nervous from the act theyre going to do.

M:"Just chill out Bonnie, I can fly. We can go everywhere if you want to" she winked ..

Pb:"But my room is a mess. its poopfaced" She said worriedly

M:"Come on now your Big Sis only goes here once and a while ..Riiight?" her face was in a pleading look

Pb:"Kay..." She groaned

M:"So where you wanna go Munchkin?" those sweet talk ..

Pb:"I want to go to Finn" she pouted and crossed her arms.

M:"Aight Princess, whatever you say" she shrugged.

"I got to return something this hat to Finn too, Cool.."

Marcy ran to the window and leaped high as Princess Bubblegum hugged Marcy closing her eyes shut. Marcy just shook her head , they were now flying through the Kingdom. Her black strands of hair flow through the air beautifully and mixed with the lunar illumination which show some violet silhouettes that made the sight prettier.. the Gumball Guardians and The Rootbeer Guardian turned to look at her . She just gave a thumbs up and the Robots got back to blowing bubbles .. They just slowly took off to the Tree Fort in sweet Moonlight, enjoying the moment.

OoOoO

Meanwhile..

Hissing of fire and water can be heard, and sounds of collapsing stone and crumbling structure like shadows that comes from the depths of a murky surface which was always met with a splash ..Nothing can be seen except for two green eerie lights in the said place. And occasional illumination from somewhat green fire that spurts to random location owned by two bony hands.

"Hmm .. Tricky." the thin Skeletal figure sleekly said, it stood up in a watery surface its feet barely touching the still waters.

The rumbling noises of destruction continues.. getting more intense by the second ..

"Yes.."

The figure smirked as it fired a last green fireball that hit a flat dark red spinning hexagon levitating in the middle of the dark place. The crimson shape absorbed the single assault .. the figure stared at its target, rather amused

"_The End .. is far from Nigh.."_ It said as it walked nearer to it, casually and in a sinister upright pose, cutting the distance short at every step .. cracking of bones can be heard, it echoed inside the massive space it treads on. He spoke from his bony maws.

_"..You really are wise.."_ it said in a praising tone.

_"..Indeed.. You are.."_

_"Finn.." _he stopped speaking for a moment.

_"..But in Light .. Theres always darkness.."_

_"..We will sail worlds until every light has been extinguished"_ he stopped.. inches from the said shape and tilted its head while still wearing the bony grin.

_"I will let you indulge in that Gift and Curse.."_ it raised its arms facing the hexagon..

_".. joyfully succumb on it…"_ jutted out his long sharp bared fingers..

_"..Until that Time Comes.."_ that finger touched the hexagon in the middle ..

In a moments notice .. the Creature glowed in a faint green light and his aura changed to mists of green.. and stunning green light blinding everything in the vicinity. The taste of destruction and extinction comes in a snap of a finger .. but to spoil yourself in it, is much more better ..


	10. Chapter Ten: Tränen der Freude

**Hi guys .. Joshua here. i apologize to keep yall waiting for the update. Im kinda in a tight cookie here in my house and the computer is always in my sibling's and dad's hands. They went out of town for a couple days so i had a touch of to do another chapter . And i am sorry if the last chapter was wonky as f . Im not in my prime when i wrote the chapter and the writer's block kicked in so im very very sorry for the trashy words.. So here it is .Please dont give me a death stare! i fan!**

**Chapter Ten: Tränen der Freude**

**"Owww , my heaaad .. Ugh .. where am I?"**

Finn just woke up from what he thought was eternity.. feeling sweat from the humidity in his bandages.. his head hurts from what seems like a blow or something .. It took the boy minutes before noticing that hes in his bed at their bedroom, and sight which took him by surprise. There was a giant hole the side where one of the Windows where and it ruined his candlestand. but never mind the stuff because theres something more irritating at hand. The sun rays from the hole by the side casts a blinding light that really made Finn's eyesight a hurtful one accompanied by the burns still at his skin.. He inched his face away from the warm illumination resisting to blurt out whimpers of pain .. until he noticed that Neither Jake nor Bmo or Neptr was there. The time was mostly morning so hes still on schedule but the pain wont really help in his stretchings.

"Jake? Jaaaaake? Bmo? Neptr?"

No one replied except for the sound of swaying branches outside .. rustling here and rustling there , as if ignoring the burnt boy's pleads. Finn tried to remember all that happened last night .. from the kisses and giggly sounds to whatever dark things he just saw to the point where he was lights out clueless to what just happened. He enjoyed the Clowns though.

"Man , what the junk?"

he was just staring at the ceiling .. breathing slowly from his lungs in a relaxed manner . it did took long, and it did took like forever , the patience of the boy was put to the test . He was going all out . Being the movey boy he was. The crazy and boredom attacked him.

"Grrr I cant take it anymore!"

He stood straight up ,screaming like a crazy guy being kicked in his crotch . feeling like being hit with a dracula by a king kong . He went like this non stop. as he walked stiffly and went straight down the ladders . Slowly but agonizingly helding to each step like a madman .. The "Waaahs!" and "Aaahs!" and "Graahs!" exaggeratingly went up through the plains like pointy needles startling birds to flight and beyond even the grassland, the creatures having morning coffees had shakey cups, all creatures having morning clubs and classes were eerily disturbed, Even Stanley felt surprised.. The resistance of the pain mostly got higher as he pants like a nerd on a rough work out session while reaching down ..

"At .. Last "

Finn's face distorted to a wacky expression as sweat goes down through his reddened face while he stands at the Kitchen .. He wants to give all his might to chuckle but he cant, because of the sight he saw and to not disturb slumbering people more from his wails of hurt. forgetting all the pain he gone through, just proving how tough the hero boy is..

"Dude .. what the junk are you on?"

he managed to walk to the table .. There lies his best buddies Jake in an awkward lying position his butt on his face

"Oh yeah baby I always liked you.. I promise I wont- oh hey.. wait .. don't ..-"

Jake's whispered ramblings trailed off as murmurs of pursuits and talking burgers.  
There were markings of a permanent marker on the dog's buns .. from fart symbols to mustaches? At his side were Neptr and Bmo on sleep mode with identical Funny markings same as Jake's.. the culprit on this dog's demise are really into mischief, But the only thing Finn really notices is the lack of burns on the dog's skin and his fur has grown back to normal .

"What kind of sorcery is this?He got from _Unokay_ to _Okay_.."

Puzzled from all the mysteries .. on Jake's side was the bag he left from rushing out of Tree Trunk's crib and the sword under it.. Finn cringed from the thought of an elephant taking a sexy walks on them seducingly as she held her Pie in front of them .. Literally . But still, it didn't feel good.

"Cool , looks like Jake got my stuff back from TT, figures it saves time for more adventure!"

He shrugged followed by a waddle to the couch .. and took a slow time to sit on it .. Finn's brows scrunched up and his teeth bared. the pain being a nuisance. in his mind these things run ..

"Glob , I don't know whats happening anymore..first I had dreams with the Cosmic Owl on it but i cant get what it means! It might have significance in my future and junk.I forgot what happened after I blacked out in front of Peebs and Pepbut. She must be really mad at me, I don't know ..maybe she wont speak to me again..and Marcy . oglob oglob oglob oglob"

He sighed as he relaxed his neck on the couch.

"The Flame Pri- .. King is mad at me and she will burn my hams to Glob World for answering back, I know im just want to know her but .. I cant put Candy Kingdom in danger because of my code! Then I think Clown Nurses just .. I MADE OUT WITH THEM! well .. its not like it's a bad thing .. I mean, they aren't ugly or anything , it really isn't against the rules to have fun with ugly people using thick makeup on their wrinkly faces but-.."

He paused.

"I just.. I just cant! messing up in front of everyone .. I always want to be everyone's hero .. but im just messing it all up.. and Jake said its a recovery phase so theres nothing bad, right?"

All these thoughts drifted as he drifted off again to sleep. Which puts him in a moment of lucidity:

Moments of DeJaVu float through the air which made his head ache more. He cant speak but from Finn's perspective was confusion and pressure, everything was so surreal .. Its just him on his adventurer wear with the missing bag and his favored golden sword standing in a middle of a Sea , while the moon was clearly full and abnormally big, it is daytime and the sun was up at the blue sky. There wasn't a peep or a whisper , but he can hear himself think loud and clear. He moved his eyes around .

"Another One" he thought to himself

his eyes sightseeing a tasteless sight mindlessly to Grod knows where.. He can see the horizon and it has no flaws in it .. just flat out filled with water .. Eventually he stopped..

He is ready to pinch himself to go back to the Real world but something stopped him from doing so .. and followed by a sudden lack of breath .. he huffed.

"Is that me? I think it is"

Everything went slow motion for the dreaming boy .. A tiny light wisp was seen from the horizon .. steadily making its fall from the sky homing to him, homing to his heart. in human nature to Finn . it wasn't much of a bother to have some weird stuff in his dream. most likely because he was kind of used to this since he always knew what hes dreaming of .. _But_.. _What did he dream of?_ He think deeply from all the luck hes gone through, all the things that made him even be Lucid at this point! princess bubblegum,marceline,jake,Ooo. he pondered deeply, he never noticed as he dug his thoughts like a miner on a conquest for riches. His feet sinked at the the waters  
**"JUST A DREAM?"  
**his body jolted in surprise but overall accepted his dropdown in the deep waters in his mind,and in his mind, its just an illusion, there was no kind of feeling and reaction on the Boy's face, No fear of death, no shiver from the cold, no worry to the moment, no feelings .. just a facade of a face, Not a whisper ..**FOR HELP**.  
As the second progresses, his Body lied down as he descended into the deep while the light wisp trailed to him. He shot his eye up at the only illumination, Blacking out was the only , the only way.. **"NO"  
**before him the wisp went into speed of sound and went into him,blazed up and his eyes went wide from the wisp's doing.  
**  
"MY DREAM"**he slowly went to feel the drown surging on his nostrils, the taste salt in the water,and he struggled like he went to epiphany. using his mind to order himself to resurface, save his life: **"SWIM! SWIM!"**but he cant, nothing went on while he was losing breath. **" WHY CANT I SWIM!"** theres something wrong! Yes there surely was, on his mind,There was no way out and his gurgling .. hope was lost to be eaten by this make-believe.. The thump of his heart was on the verge of popping a nerve, He went into the sea , looking to the disappearing light surface of the water he was in, Ready to be devoured in the real life illusion he was in, he knew the answer:

**"I forgot .."  
**  
but never knew the question.

**"I .. i forgot"**

OoOoO

J:"Finn? Finn .. Wake up buddy I got a surprise for ya ..'

Jake was standing in front of a limp sleeping Finn on the couch all bandaged up.. He looks at Finn intently eyeing him with narrowed eyelids. On his hands was a giant spherical flask about 2 times big as his fists. Contained of a clear liquid. He uncorked it and it popped .

J:"Lets check this out"

He poured a drop on Finn's face which isnt covered with bandage and it sizzled and evaporated. The mark left was indistinguishable from the whole boy's body because the burn disappeared. He was partially fascinated because he somewhat already knew this, He already healed himself.

J:"Totes cool. rise and shine Finn"

no response, being an impatient guy he is. He lost focus to keep calm, as always.

J:"Oh you don't wanna jig up huh? Here goes .."

***SPLASH***

F:"Hey-! Jake i-! What in the-!"

Finn said between splashes.. he struggled to breath while lying down flailing his hands through pours and pours of what looks like water on his singed face and skin, Finn can be heard gurgling. His brother managed to laugh wholeheartedly .Finn waked up with dilated pupils. and beads of sweat through his he sits on his couch glaring at his broham on the floor curling up. in a split second Finn jumped onto his brother executing a headlock which his brother didn't mind, Just smiling .

F:"What GIVES Jake?! I nearly drowned to death!" He blurted out. Jake's voice cracked from the continued pressure on his neck but his voice was still full of joy saying a reply:

J:"Don't mention it _ach_! Brotha." Then followed by an _A-Okay _hand gesture stretchd then smacked on finn's face lightly .

They stay frozen .. Finn slowly lightened the pressure on Jake's neck allowing him to breath. Finn had a poker face on, Confused

J:"You do know youre healed right?"

F:"Uhh yes?"

J:"That Cyclop Tears healed your toasted butt .."

F:"Cyclop Tears?"

J:"Yeah .."

F:"Uhuh .."

***_Cricket*_**

J:"You Look Funny."

at Finn's side ,Bmo and Neptr appeared instantly and laughs at His Face in their robot Voices. Finn just rolled his eyes and groaned

OoOoO

**"These dreams are really having a meaning dude .. i just dont know what the biz is"**

**"Just let it come to you bro, Even that Ocean."**

Finn and Jake dismissed the aggressive intakes they had .. with few sorrys and hoo-has for morning wake ups even for Finn which is a sore.. Jake didn't really did it and did it good with faking the exercise, its pretty inconvenient for him "I can just morph my bod to muscle-mass whenever possible" was always his reason. They started to clear things up while washing their faces in their bathroom from the black marked mess they had.. Finn was on the sink and Jake was laying casually at the bathtub filled with bubbly water . The two robots were fixing breakfast which is obvious because of the laughters of both sentient techs and rolling of wheels of Neptr.

F:"Dude .. who zagged our faces? And what was that Healing tears all about? And who brought my sword and backpack back?"

J:"Heh .. It rhymes"

F:"Jake."

J:"Ohh .. its .. its- nothing?"

F:"Huh? Whats with the mustache on your butt? And why do I have 3 leafed clovers in my Face?"

J:"It looks good on you brotha. Some funky Junk" Jake let out a snicker. Finn was growing impatient .

F:"whats with this on my face!?" he said then immediately pointed his both hands on face filled with what he thinks was "Clovers" . eyeing it on the mirror

J:"I dunno" he shrugged and his expression was clueless. He was nervous of this question.

F:"Man just tell me about it!"

J:"Okay! Okay! You don't have to go medieval, sheesh"

F:"Theeeen?" Jake just let out a big sigh ..

J:" Prubs and Marceline crashed out here last night" he straightforwardly said.

F:"whaaaaaaat?" Finn expressed this in a falsetto

J:"Awesome right?" he took some bubbles on his hands and blew it .

F:"Jake .. how is that awesome? I didn't even see them! I cant remember ANYTHING!"

J:"Well ..its not really your _fault_" The magical dog said, in a sheepish grin.

F:"What did you do this time?"

J:"You know .. someone _accidentally_ came in and uhhh possibly, _accidentally _bonked your head"

F:"Beautiful."

J:"Hehe. Sorry"

F:"Can you lay it on me bro? im blurred as a ninja monkey balancing on a pole in the middle of nowhere" he raised both his hands up enthusiastically.

J:"Yeah yeah, it started when the Clowns were almost finished with our Daily sesh.."

_Get ready Finn, youre in for a wild ride._Thats the only thing that ran in Jake's mind

OoOoO

All were heard was smooches and giggles inside the darkened bedroom of the adventurers.. Reddened lips sliding through the bandaged skins . as the contact slowly made a "Chup" sound .. _Creepy._ Outside .. no sound was heard. Stuck between time and space , they said. It felt relaxing, they said. It was like Jimmy Rustling at best. The time was most likely past evening . Jake was humming tunes to pass the time .. Finn's face was undescribable . one cannot really know what hes thinking .. but his calm phase was an okay sign for his brothers, which means his Clown Nurse hiring isn't that much of a failure after all. He smiled from the thought

J:"Finn? hey dude are ya okay?"

F:"Yeah"

***CRASH***

In a Flash, The Tree Fort shuddered from an unknown impact that stopped the progress of the "Healing" session. Dust settled in and chaos was in sight , The nurses, and Jake fell into dazes while they fell silent and jaws drop from the chaos that just happened. From the hole entered a giant bipedal bat with a little pink haired person struggling to pull the walking bat's leg. The bat growled which made the clown nurses shiver and Jake to freeze in place .It spoke monstrously.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BUNCH OF PERVS!?"**

"Auntie! Stop it!"  
**  
"HOW CAN I GET A HOLD OF MYSELF WHEN THESE .. THESE .. THESE WEIRDOS ARE DOING .. WHATEVER THEYRE DOING!"**

"…"

J:"Marceline? PB?"

It didn't take long before the stunned Clowns went into retreat , it looked like a slapstick comedy scene on how they run and take all their clown stuff from juggling balls, balancing balls and unicycles from the side of the bedroom, Their faces were all wide eyed and sheer comical trauma and their teeths clattered. Like some black and white Chaplin shows. Speedily they went on.

"Oh I guess our work here is done!" the head nurse clown said nervously as they quickly ran across the Bat Formed Marceline and sleep outfitted Pb. Marceline menacingly stared at them with no mercy, her red glowing eyes more vivid than a red fresh thorned rose shot through the scampering Nurses which in return gave nothing in return and no plan to stare back at the Vampire Girl. ignoring the towering Morphed vampire and jumped through out hole at the window. They opened umbrellas which caused them to float away through the grasslands like a cheap floating magic trick. It was a bleak second on how awkward how they were on.

Pb:"Wow!" The gummy princess turned around to wave at the disappearing Clown nurses joyfully, forgetting both Jake and her Auntie

M:"What are you two doing here?!" Marceline screamed at Jake.

J:"Huh?" Jake started to go up from his drawer and face Marceline . Her scare was superior but Jake doesn't like his kissing therapies disturbed which gave him adrenaline to stand up even with his bandages and burns

M:"I said. What is Fi-"

J:"Mmmmhmmmmmm?" Jake gained a mischievious grin.

M:"Both of you pipsqeaks.. what are doing here, and whats with the bandages?" her bat silhouette towered over Jake's

J:"No ..What are _you_ _two_ doing here?" Jake put both hands on his waist. He gave a scolding look that pierced through Marceline. Pb was still busy at her own agenda.

M:"What?! **  
**  
J:"Why are you eavesdropping here?!"

M:"What are you talking about?!" she walked up to Jake. Her face shows embarrassed anger still evident at her current form seen by the shivering clenched fists while her teeth bared glimmering white fangs.

Jake was instantly terrified and backed up from Marceline's reach losing his confident stance.. he was shivering from the person he feared the most and shivered more every second .. After bluffing that she was killed and came back the other day to show her various monster form to make him pee himself after that "Evicted" incident. He never really did fully trust the Vampire .. even for his brother.

J:"No-no-no-nothing?" his voice was appaled with dread, fearfully said ..

M:"Good.. now what are those clownfaces doing here?" she revved back to her human form , back to her preppy self. Her voice was now back to its Humany self, wackily, Jake was utterly confused to the mood swings of this thousand year Vampire .

J:"Th-th-they"

M:"Just tell it already!"

In Jake's mind:_Why does she even wanna know?  
_  
J:"I HIRED THEM TO KISS OUR BURNS ALL AWAY!"

M:"Hehe. Good glob Jake .. you gotta fix up all those kinks" Jake had his hands on his face in shame while Marceline just shook her head in how this Dog's mind works.

J:"Don't judge me!"

M:"I aint Judging." She said slyly as she put out her hands in a pushing gesture at chest level. Implying her coolness at the situation, ironical to what she was moments ago. an Evil Demon/Bat/Vampire hybrid

M:"Whered you get those burns anyway?

J:"Peeb's momma and poppa set Me and Finn on a mission to woo the Flame King and give some apology letter. The chick's a psycho!"

M:"Oh" she didn't say anything else.

J:"By the way, where is Finn?"

They didn't say nothing more .. Before they can even react. They immediately see a bandaged guy under a lot of Trash.

"FINN!"

There lies, Finn , He was all under different kinds of Junk .. lying on front on the floor near Jake's drawer.. on him were broken Plank chunks. a dark colored chest and the Jaws of a shark, luckily didn't got a chomp on his head ,his bottom part was on the looks of it. being crushed on by his now upside down bed possibly flipped when Marceline Barged in. The sight was pitiful but got less severe since Pb was already on the scene on her knees to support the Distressed Finn dusting and patting him for comfort

Pb:"Finn is okay .. hes just kinda stuffed on this junk."

J:"Awww that's cute" Jake said with a wince, possibly the pain of the burn returning and the fading of the Adrenaline.

M:"Alright alright break it up" she impatiently said and walked quickly to the position of the boy, her boots clacked from the quick sleek footstep she does when walking quickly, surprisingly she lift the bed with single arm and put it back at its proper place. Finn released a painful groan while Pbubs and Jake's jaw dropped. Then lastly she picked up a dark chest and threw it aside, luckily it fell near Jake's drawer with a feather light weight . The dog and the candy royalty never releasd the glance.

M:"What?"

Pb:"Youre so kablooie Auntie!" she adored

M:"Its not like theres anything new right?"

OoOoO

The trio cleaned the scene from what looked like a party crash minutes ago was again clean from the clutter it was in.. except the hole at the wall. That's a different story . Finn was carried with care and laid down on the bed by Marceline, Jake refused to use his powers as it would "Remove the bandage".Finn got no major damage except for being unconscious, _Again.  
_

J:"So yeah .. that's just how we got back after TT creeped us out our jammies. Flambo always causes us bad sock that nasty tabby in his noggin if i see him again" He grunted while taking the wooden planks at the back of his drawer. Jake manage to tell the stories to his unexpected guests of what misadventures they've gone too.

Pb:"Im sorry Jake.." She was sweeping some settled dust to finish the temporary fixation of the bedroom. Or whats survived in it,

J:"Its no Biggie Princess.. Its our mission, we're ready for anything" He proudly said.

Pb:"Really?"

J:"Of Course! Its an order from your Mom and Dad! We cant just refuse those peeps. And Neither can Finn!"

Pb:"Thank you Jake Thank you so much!" She quickly hugged Jake . which Jake returned with a smile. And they break up after . The guilt on the Princess face was faintly fading but still noticeable, Jake attempted to cheer The Princess.

J:"Don't sweat it too much Princess, Finn will never be bothered to help King and Queen B, He always wanted to make a good impression on your parents"

He warmly said. The princess said nothing more, she came back to sit at the bed, Just made a moment to look at Finn with compassionate eyes .which was broken by Marceline:

M:"I know a place to Fix the problems of both of you dingdongs" she floated through the room non caringly in a cradled position.

Pb:"You do auntie?" she sat closer to Finn, elegantly.

M:"Yes I do munchkins."

J:"So let me get this straight, You know each other?" He said while he pokes his bandaged fur and tries to feel pain. That earned an "Ow"

M:"Yeah, im her Godmother, not the fairy type though."

Pbubs just giggled.

J:"Good one, **Marceline**" Jake said sarcastically.

Pb:"Yeah, Mom and her are good friends"

J:"That's Rad!"

Pb:"She even gave me this cool shirt!"

J:"And you wear it. As Pajamas!" he shouted a whispered ..the word "As Pajamas" that is barely audible.

M:"Is there any problem with that?**Jake?**" she glared at the Dog.

J:"No .. nothings a problem, Its really cool ..I want one actually" He shook his arms and head with fear in front of him

M:Good, being surrounded by royalties can be a pain too. Especially when it comes to being fancy"

J:"Figures, you aint really look like a royalty" Jake shrugged.

M:"Shush"

Pb:"So wheres the solution to Finn and Jake's problems, Auntie?"

J:"You said it with a _Passion _eh?"

Pb:"Tch .Side comments" she faked a grumpy snobbish looks.

M:"Hehe, silly"

Pb:"I just want both of you To be okay! Of course.." she stared intently at the bedridden friend

J:"Okay im in!Sooo .. as you said earlier dude, Wheres the solution?" he tinkered his bandages. His tail wagged Marcy observed. He must be very excited .

M:"But first, Who will be on guard for Finn?

"We can, Scary Lady"  
"Neptr is always here for papi"

The first Statement made Marceline chuckle a bit as she twirled, levitating. Jake looked at her without much more hostility and his heart became lighter, _She aint so bad, maybe I can give her a shot, maybe I can trust her for Finn. Tcccch but I think shes too old for my ? she aint that young.. That's straight shota there, much more worst than modern ninjutsu, or Twilight.._

Pb:"Wow theyre so cute!"

The gummy princess lost interest in the whole discussion and jumped sweetly to meet the two sentient machines, proceeding to Cradle Bmo while neptr at her lap. Being a lover of robots , its natural for the Princess to be like this .Laughter ensues in the background. The Magic dog and the vampire queen was left to ready the whole act.. leaving them to a more serious demeanor.

M:"I know a dramatic hill cyclop thingamajigger across the Forest of Trees and Wait! The name doesn't sound horrifying but that place's inhabitants are a trippy as wack"

J:"Its called Forest of _Trees_ for a reason"

M:" The Cyclop thinks hes a tough guy but bursts to tears like a sissy when storytold any tragedy." Then a flick of her hair with fresh initiative.

J:"Where is that actually?

M:"Doesn't really matter .. We can just fly to that Cliff from here and as soon as we see the Hill with tons of, You got the idea." she looked at finn with worry.

J:"Oh. Err okay, lets do it! For Finn"

M:"Hey prubs. Its game time!" She pulled up her long sleeves showing the gray cream skin she always had.

Pb:"Oh really? Be right there!Bye Bmo! Bye Neptr"

M:"Okay buckle up!" In lightnings speed she nabbed both Jake and Pbubs without any warning ,jumped off the Hole and flew through the Near Midnight sky. Its kind of cloudy and still embedded with shiny twinkles of stars with the half waning moon that casts its vanilla shine over the horizon. Only the trio's silhouettes can be seen disappearing through the distance with the occasional flinging of the Vampire's midnight black strands in the Winds. Marceline and Jake even forgot to tell their byes.

"Wooooohoooo!"

Theyre ready to venture through The Forest of Trees while at the tree house hole, standing was Neptr and Bmo waving hands silently at the leaving trio, bidding temporary goodbyes and wishing goodlucks.. there shadows casted long forms of themselves,no sound was heard to address the needed rest of the unconscious hero . Little did they notice a faint sprite from all the rubble and the mysteriously light chest that fell from the attic..

_"Bmo, what will we do when someone we dont know goes in?"_

_"If anyone tries to hurt Finn, i will kill them"_

OoOoO

There the flight was steady paced and the Forest of Trees weren't as far as it is. Marceline carried both Jake and Princess Bubblegum in her arms .. considering her slim figure her strength was inhuman. She was quite focused on helping Her buddy Finn .. showing determination in her Pitch black eyes . at the bottom .. was Jake groaning because of the tightness of the hold of Marceline on his tummy, his grumbling tummy, and the burns on his tummy. Everything stressed him out because of his "tummy" . His face was indescribable from a mixture of pissed off, helpless and "tired of this" look .On the other hand. Princess Bubblegum's mind was on a world of its own. Not giving much movement . one can look at her as sleeping, but with eyes open. Marceline considered to checked on the two briefly after crossing the first hill of the Forest of Trees and they Hovered above the thick evergreen trees. The moment was getting uneasy so time to wake some up.

M:"Hey guys are you okay?

J:"Im hungry.."

Pb:"…"

M:"Its alright, we can get something to eat after this."

J:"But I want to eat now" he pouted.

Pb:"Are we there yet?"

M:"Jake we can eat later dude, chill out and Peebs not yet."

J:"Hrrrrn .. but I just want to eat"

Pb;"…"

M:"Dude, its not like it could take an hour or something"

J:"Then.. youre holding me too tight" he crossed his arms

Pb:"Are we there yet?"

M:"Okay. There. Loose. Happy?"

J:"Too loose!"

Pb:"Are we there Yet?"

M:"Ugggh.. There ! Im barely holding you now."

J:"Okay! Don't need to be mad dude"

Pb:"Are we there yet?"

M:"…"

Pb:"Are we there yet?"

M:"…"

Pb:"Are we there yet?"

M:"Not. Yet."

Pb:"..."

M:"..."

Pb:"Are there yet?"

M:"** PRINCESS"**

J:"…"

Pb:"…"

M:"…"

J:"My butt itches"

M:"Dude! CUT IT OUT!"

OoOoO

The whole trip was full of complaining and asking that Marceline's temper reached to the brim and attempted to let go of Jake and fall in the middle of a forest he hasn't even heard of, this wouldn't be a problem to him if he wasn't such a lazy guy so the risk for him was too big. The dog went mute for the remainder of the travel. Princess Bubblegum too fell mute after hearing threats Grumpy ol marcy said to Jake. She knew her Auntie was really a troublemaker, but unsure if she sometimes do the true to her Jokes, or not . Better safe than sorry.

M:"Here we are guys! The cliff."

J:"Ill do the talking" Jake said confidently.

M:"What do you plan on saying?"

J:"Nothing, just ask straight to the point!" Jake Jumped continuously , neglecting his defect

M:"That's not how it works you wacko" she facepalmed from forehead to chin because of the blind attitude of the dog.

J:"Just stay put there Marcy, JTD is going to work!" still jumping

Pb:"Wheres the Cyclops?"

M:"Right here Munchkins" she shook his head from disappointment

Pb:'Auntie I cant see any cyc- what the nuts!"

From where they were standing. The earth rumbled and tremors formed .. The trio lost balance as the trembling of the floor progresses and its forming cracks underneath that cause surprise to the Dog and Pb, Marceline wasnt moved and just got along with it. they were in a state of panic (well the Vampire was faking it) until its not safe to stand on anymore and may cause injuries, thankfully, Marceline quickly removed them from the ground, carried them again by her arms again to face The Cyclop they've been wanting to take on, for the tears .

M:"Here he is"

"**WHO DARES TO BOTHER ME IN MY SLUMBER?" **the cyclop's voice boomed over the surrounding, he was a pretty obnoxious over the whole forest, he was likely the boss. In his own mind of course. All the animals and flying creatures bird or not hiding and resting scampered away from the radius of the monstrous being. The adventurers noticed this and thought of how tough the Cyclops is that everything with life moved away instantly.

J:"Hi"

"**WHO ARE YOU, _PETTY_ LITTLE BEINGS?"  
**  
J:"Im Jake the dog, shes Princess Bubblegum, and this tall chick here is Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

M:"Jake! Shut it!" Marceline whispered.  
Pb:"Jake, I think you should listen to Auntie."

**"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?"**

J:"Ohh we just dropped by to fetch some of your- ooof" Jake lost breath and his sentence cut short after the Vampire Queen tightened her grip on Jake's stomach. Pb just laughed nervously, obviously not ready in this situation.

M:"Youre Ugly" Princess bubblegum gasped at what Marceline Said

Both the princess and Jake were wide eyed in disbelief , before them .. The giant Cyclop's tough exterior soften like potato mush and in his eyes were tears that welled up deep within, his aggressive manner faded and changed with puppy eyes. Within seconds . the Cyclop that was thought to be oh so strong slumped to the floor like a little child and went into a full fit ..shaking the ground as his tantrums continue like a 6 year old chil who forced her mommy for some cotton candy but didnt end well.

**"IM UGLY ! IM UGLY!"**

J:"Hey marcy what did you do?"

M:"Jake that's the ONLY WAY to deal with this guy." She was calm

J:"We can just ask for his tears! and not this!" He said angrily, he lost respect for Marceline in that moment.

**"IM SO UGLY! NO ONE LIKES ME!"**

M:"If you ask politely! He will feel superior and attempt to hurt us! Cant you see?! Cyclops are Nervous wrecks!" she shouted while still carrying them both.

J:"Well if you told me then _I_ should've known!" he crossed his arms and looked away at his carrier

Pb:"Guys?"

M:"If you didn't claim to be the _Speaker _you are and jump on his back like crazy, then I should have told YOU!"

Pb:"Guys

J:"Oh" He was put to shame by his tactlessness at those moments, he again, felt stupid and completely rely on his talks or on so what he believed are right. Marceline was the one who offered her help, She was the one who brought them there, she was the one who knew where the cure was, She was the one who know how to get the tears much more easily and she was the one who was keeping them both safe in the air just now. Jake felt so helpless .. and dumbfounded**  
**  
M:"He will stop whining in just a minute or two. Ill leave you guys for a while and find a bottle or something for these tears" Marceline's face was painted in loneliness .. nothing but loneliness, but her eyes, the determination to help was still there ..and so she put them on the ground and Left the Two without any take cares.

**"MOMMY WAS RIGHT ABOUT ME!" **the Cyclops sniffed.

Both Jake and Peebles felt guilt for what Marceline did even though they knew it was the right way .. As the tantrums continue and tears fell from the whiny cyclops. in puddles to the earthy ground. They can only stare in what a big baby the cyclops was at the moment. Being a curious lady herself .. The princess took the courage ..

Pb:"No you arent!"  
J:"Hey Peebs! dont!"

She ran away from Jake's side and confronted the One eyed monster .. in courage and pity all built up. Jake stood there. He tried to stretch himself but the nature of being quickly bored and lack of effort stopped him to do wasnt for the task. Calling Glob to guide this daring royalty.

**"huh?"** his face came face to face with the petite Princess, she was unmoved

Pb:"I said, you arent ugly"

**"but everyone says that to me" **the cyclops whimpered like a little child.

Pb:"No! its just because they want something from you, and they can only get that by making you _cry_" she gestured her hands in a cry like pose.

**"they do? i didnt think about that! silly me!"  
**  
Pb:"So im sorry about what my Auntie told to you .. We need your tears for our friend's burns. Im very very sorry"

**"Its okay.. so im not ugly like what my mom told me?"**

Pb:"Yes you jingleface, so stop crying!" she scolded the cyclops

**"But what if more people tell me im ugly?" **he sniffed.

Pb:"Dont believe them dummy! everyone's a cutie in their own way!" she waved the cyclops off in a cool manner.

The cyclops just warmly took a stare at the Princess, no words can say how thankful He was for the lighthearted compliments of Her..He nodded slowly and a last tear dropped from his single eyelid and plopped to the ground, it didnt splash or scatter like any teardrop would, It just stood there in a composed formed several times bigger than the Gummy Princess which surprised the Candy Monarch. the Giant cyclops backed down and Came back to his slumber being the cliff he was from before, but there was no anger or sadness in his face, rather , happiness and confidence and other happy thoughts that filled his head while he took back the form of being a hill like formation. There was a smile imprinted on Pb's face as she viewed the giant beast to a more friendlier composure turning back to his camouflage, giving a sign on how accomplished she felt. At the back side, Jake on the other hand was amazed on how this Princess managed the situation .. Crickets and other animals did a nocturnal orchestra ..Probably to acknowledge the coming of midnight.

J:"Good Job Pb!"

Pb:"It was nothing Jake"

"Hey dudes whats cooking?!"

The Magical dog and the Candy monarch jumped in fright , probably from the voice that spoke from nowhere. Then cackles of laughter ruined the whole atmosphere and a certain vampire girl appeared from being unsighted Hovering around laughing her guts out. Both pranked characters just glared at her madly..

"I found a bottle!" She winked.

"Thats a flask,Auntie"

"Heh! Bottle, She said bottle when its a flask, that donks"

The night resumes.

OoOoO

M:"You know you should have just let him cry his eyeballs out. Its not like someone wont make him cry again right?"

Pb:"Auntie just let him be"

Marceline Just sighed.

Pb:"Ill fetch the tears now,Auntie!" she joyfully said She took the flask from marceline's hand and scurried to the place of the tears , letting the two guys that quarrelled just lately have a moment of awkward silence.

J:"Dude .."

M:"Yeah dude?"

J:"Uh about what i did minutes ago, im sorry" he stared at the grassy ground he was on ..

M:"I know .. i understand you, im not too much of a trustworthy person. Its cool" she just shrugged it off."

J:"Its not that .. i just feel. youre scary and you scare the filling outta my donut"

M:"Thats just me Jake." She gave a wacky smile. But sincerity in her words shot through Jake, removing much more doubt in the Dog's mind. Seeing such a true expression made Jake think about more of his mentality of the world and his decision. He will probably forget about it in the next 5 minutes.

J:"Maybe.. maybe it is"

"Guys! I got it!" Princess Bubblegum came running down with the giant spherical flask. she was kind of struggling with the weight, and sweat was evident but her smile to help didnt come off.

M:"You should take a dip in that puddle yourself Dude. its time to go home"

J:"Boo yah!"

OoOoO

They came back to flying back to the Tree Fort, which wasnt such a far journey. Jake now took on the form of a smaller sprite being carried by the Princess, she is too , carried by The Vampire girl. It wasnt much of a hassle anymore, imprinted in their face was accomplishment and looking through Finn with a better placement, not the helpless toasted victim he was.

J:"Marceline .. can you drop me here? i need to meet a friend"

Pb:"In the morning.."

J:"Yeah.."

M:"Okay bro, whatever suits you. Bombs away Bonnie."

Pb:"Aye aye Capt'n" she broke hold of Jake.

J:"Whooo"

He was dropped noncaringly, which made Jake's heart skip a beat. He was agile as of now and took care of dropping .. he flipped and did a care of rolling on the ground to avoid injuries.. in good luck, there wasnt even for being dropped at a high height. While standing at the middle of a forest he was adept at. He took a last glimpse of Marcy and Princess Bubblegum flying at the direction of the Tree Fort ready to drop the tears at his Brother, or so he thought.

"Apple Pies, here I come"

OoOoO

F:"Whoa thats radical Jake!"

The four dudes ..Jake, Bmo, Finn, Neptr all sitting at the table filled with different kinds of breakfast paraphernalia, bacons, eggs, milk, orange, juice, fruits of different kind. All smoking from being newly cooked. Finn was back to his Adventurer outfit,Jake was unbandaged. The robots all on the table. The marking were all gone, presumably cleaned as Jake storytells. The three were listening to Jake's tale like GrandChildren to their Grandpa.

Bmo:"Maybe thats why the animals went away, Because the Cyclops sounds like a crying mermaid .Hihi"

Neptr:"Thats awesome uncle Jake!"

J:"So basically i went to Tree Trunks and i err.. i _borrowed_ the apple pies.. and err.. i took back all your stuff!"

"_without permission"_

F:"Okay now we got it all cleared up! but where did those pen marks and drawings came from?"

J:"YOU DONT TALK ABOUT THAT!"

F:"Jake?"

In Jake's face twitched whilst his mind were corrupted and filled with the thoughts of Demonic Giggles. And a floating Pen Marker.."  
_**"Think happy thoughts.. little babies, tiny tiny bunnies"**_

"Finn?"

"Yeah Bmo?"

_"Why is Jake having a seizure?"  
_


	11. Updates

Hey guys Joshua here .. its been i think weeks before i last updated this story . im sorry if it looks like im discontinuing this this story but no im still going to continue this. Im just looking some inspiration: Playing D&D, watching AT and Redditing for knowledge , fortunately i have tons of Ideas as of now. and Thank you for those who reviewed my Content and i appreciate the effort : ShipperandGamer,Guest,Roberto,Ooobserver,and Dubstepguy,Ayesha,Blazingnyan and Codyweb .

Now cut to the chase, Can you PM me readers on how i should roll on my story if you want to continue it. How should i write it? fast paced and quickly to the Action immediately? Or ill introduce all the characters and their misfits first? I dont want to fail you because i cant lay my ideas on paper.

thanks for those who will comply. Love lots my ninjas.


End file.
